Avengers : WordGame
by MiissRed
Summary: Et oui, ici, nous sommes loin du EndGame puisque l'on va continuer à imaginer des OS avec nos personnages préférés ! Ceci est un recueil d'OS que j'écrirai grâce à VOTRE participation ! Vous voulez découvrir comment ? Toutes les étapes sont dans le premier chapitre qui, lui, concerne Clint et Pietro mais ce ne seront pas les seuls à apparaître ! Rated T pour un langage assez libre
1. ClintPietro : Surprise, surprise

_**Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir !**_

_**Après l'énorme travail que m'a demandé 'Bujo' (deux ans et demi sans rien écrire d'autre... belle expérience mais assez longue xD), je reviens pour une recueil d'OS que je compte faire également avec votre participation ! **_

_**J'avais déjà lancé cette idée avec 'Juste un petit jeu' (le titre de recueil le plus littéral que j'ai choisi jusqu'ici xD) mais où il suffisait de me donner un couple et une chanson, de là je devais écrire un OS. J'ai ADORE faire ce recueil parce que ça avait le don de stimuler mon esprit et mon imagination ^^ Alors pour me remettre sur le droit chemin et me ré-habituer à écrire des OS, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Mais alors corsons un peu plus tout cela !**_

_**Alors j'ai modifié un peu les règles, pas grand chose mais ça fait son effet quand même x)**_

_**VOICI DONC LES RÈGLES DU JEU : **_

_**Il y a trois étapes :**_

_**1\. Choisir un 'couple' (c'est entre parenthèse parce que c'est juste choisir deux personnages, pas obligatoirement un ship x) vous avez le choix parmi TOUS les personnages du MCU (hors série parce que j'ai pas vu les séries -honte à moi-) donc si vous choisissez... Groot et Shuri, bah libre à vous xD)**_

_**2\. Choisir un thème qui sera SOIT une chanson SOIT un mot (Pour continuer avec les exemples, soit 'baby shark', soit 'patinoire' x) je multiplie les exemples qui me mettraient dans la merde ou c'est moi ? XD)**_

_**3\. BONUS (pas obligatoire, vous faites à votre guise évidemment) Choisir parmi ces options (elles ne sont PAS cumulables, sinon ça fait beaucoup x) ) : un mot que je devrais replacer / une phrase que je devrais replacer / imposer si les personnages choisis seront en couple ou amis / choisir après ou avant quel film l'OS se déroule / choisir le pays dans lequel se déroulera l'OS **_

_**Voilà donc les étapes pour ce jeu, j'espère que je les ai bien expliquées et que tout est clair et limpide x) Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à venir participer dans les commentaires ! Et pour illustrer ce petit jeu, j'ai demandé à une de mes lectrices assidues de bien vouloir participer pour le premier OS et donc voilà ce que ça donne :3**_

_**J'espère que ce concept vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à venir titiller mon imagination ! Je m'excuse par la même occasion pour les fautes que j'ai laissées dans le texte. **_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de MARVEL, ceci vaut pour tous les OS qui seront postés dans ce recueil !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**.**_

_**Participante : nagron**_

_**Couple : Pietro / Clint**_

_**Thème : Paternité**_

_**Bonus : 'Mais, Pietro, je n'aime pas les enfants'**_

.

Surprise, surprise

« -Mais, Pietro, je n'aime pas les enfants. »

Pietro reçut une douche froide. Non, pas une douche froide, LA douche froide de sa vie.

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il fréquentait Clint sans que ça n'ait dépassé les rendez-vous au restaurant ou au cinéma. Ils s'étaient rencontrés de façon tellement banale que c'en était même pas intéressant à raconter. Pietro avait bousculé l'archer dans le club de sport dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux inscrits.

Quand le blond avait déménagé à New-York, il avait tenté de se raccrocher à certains passe temps qu'il avait avant et l'athlétisme en faisait parti. Il venait de s'inscrire et le coach qui le suivait avait voulu voir ses performances. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter mais Pietro était vraiment bon. Il courait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de tenir sur ses jambes et n'avait fait qu'évoluer depuis lors. Courir était sa véritable passion et il avait même remporté quelques championnats quand il était adolescent.

Il venait de terminer ses tours de piste en un temps record quand les archers firent leur apparition pour prendre possession du terrain extérieur. Pietro n'y avait même pas prêté attention, pris dans les discours encourageants du coach qui n'avait jamais vu un temps pareil.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil pour valider son inscription quand Pietro heurta l'épaule de Clint qui se relevait d'avoir refait son lacet défait. Le blond s'était confondu en excuse alors que le brun ne faisait que sourire en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que ça arrivait et qu'_il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir celle-là_.

Ils s'étaient souvent recroisés à partir de ce moment-là, les entrainements des deux disciplines se suivaient et parfois se chevauchaient. C'était d'ailleurs quand ils s'étaient entrainés en même temps que le brun lui proposa d'aller boire un verre. Pietro avait accepté presque immédiatement et prévint sa sœur jumelle qu'il aurait du retard.

Pendant un mois, ils se tournèrent autour en passant du temps ensemble, en trouvant des prétextes pour se croiser, ou se bousculer _sans le faire exprès_. Un soir, Clint lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller diner avec lui au restaurant. Pietro avait souri en voyant l'air un peu mal à l'aise du brun. Il trouvait cela mignon que malgré l'âge de Clint, il soit toujours aussi timide en invitant quelqu'un. Le blond avait haussé les épaules : _pourquoi pas ?_ Le brun parut ravi. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois au pas de la porte de Pietro ce soir-là. Le blond avait bien vu que Clint aurait voulu entrer mais il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour dépasser ce stade.

« -Je… Je pensais que c'était évident en fait... »

Pietro revint sur Terre en entendant Clint, il avait les traits graves comme s'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Pietro lui avait demandé une chose pareille.

Pourtant le blond avait trouvé cette question importante, pour lui et pour son avenir. _Est-ce que tu voudrais des enfants ?_ Cela pouvait paraître rapide pour une relation qui était aussi jeune mais le blond avait besoin d'éclaircir ce point le plus tôt possible. Pour lui, avoir des enfants étaient d'une vitalité absolue et il ne se voyait pas finir sa vie sans être entouré de sa descendance.

« -Comment ça peut être évident ? »

Clint fronça les sourcils.

« -J'ai presque deux fois ton âge, Pietro. Si j'aimais les enfants ou si j'en avais, tu les aurais au moins croisés une fois depuis qu'on se connaît. »

« -L'âge ne veut rien dire et ça fait, quoi… seulement six mois que je te connais ? Il y a un millier de raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais pu ne pas voir tes enfants. »

« -Comme quoi ? »

« -Tu pourrais… ne les voir que le week-end, il n'y a pas d'entraînements le week-end alors pas étonnant que j'aurais pu les rater. »

Clint devait convenir que cet argument était valable et il n'en fronça que plus les sourcils. Il déposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette. Il sentait que cette conversation allait être plus sérieuse que prévue. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé une seule seconde que Pietro puisse lui poser ce genre de question.

« -Écoutes… Je ne vois même pas où est le problème. Je veux dire, que j'aime les enfants ou pas, on peut pas en avoir. Ça change quoi ? »

« -Il y a tellement de façons différentes d'avoir des enfants même pour un couple d'hommes : l'adoption, la fécondation in vitro, même un accid- »

« -J'ai compris, Pietro. Pourquoi tu t'emballes tout à coup ? C'est pas comme si t'avais déjà des marmots ! »

Le terme qu'utilisa Clint ne plut pas du tout à Pietro qui se renfrogna tout de suite. Son silence n'en fut que plus éloquent.

« -Ne me dis pas que… que tu es déjà père ? »

Il y avait une sorte de dégoût dans la voix de l'archer et Pietro ne put même pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

« -Bon Dieu ! Pietro ! Combien de temps tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher ? »

« -Jusqu'à cette conversation, justement. »

« -Et puis quoi !? T'allais décider de la suite de notre relation ? Tu vas pas me quitter parce que j'aime pas les enfants ! »

« -Tu préfères que je les abandonne ? »

« -_Les_ ? Parce que t'en as plusieurs ? Mais putain Pietro ! »

« -Je voulais être sûr que je puisse te faire confiance avant de te les présenter. Que tu les accepterais. »

« -Mais comment t'as fait ? T'es jeune, comment t'as pu te faire avoir plusieurs fois ? Ils sont combien d'ailleurs ? »

Pietro serrait sa serviette de plus en plus fort. Il avait envie de se défouler, de décharger sa rage sur n'importe quoi. Il détestait l'air méprisant que Clint utilisait.

« -Je ne me suis fait avoir, comme tu le dis si bien, qu'une seule fois. Pas de chance, c'était des triplés. »

« -Des _triplés_ ? »

Clint s'étrangla presque en le disant, tellement cette information le surprenait.

« -Tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là. »

L'archer eut un moment de surprise avant de se reprendre.

« -Tu aurais dû me le dire dès notre premier rendez-vous. »

« -Ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de m'embrasser ? Avant de me réinviter ? Avant de te demander comment tu pourrais me jeter sans passer pour le connard de l'histoire ? »

Le brun ne sut rien répondre à cela. Il regardait simplement Pietro comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« -C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini. Tu m'as donné à peu près… un million de bonnes raisons de mettre un terme à tout ça. »

Pietro se leva, mit son manteau après avoir balancé l'argent de son repas sur la table et partit sous le regard consterné de Clint. A vrai dire, le blond n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'avis des autres depuis un bon moment. Il avait appris à vivre avec le regard interrogateur des autres, avec les jugements qui vont avec. Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi le regard de Clint comptait vraiment pour lui.

Il avait encore l'estomac en vrac et le coeur meurtri quand il passa la porte de chez lui.

« -PAPA ! »

Une petite tête brune lui sauta dans les bras dès la porte refermée. Pietro embrassa son fils sur la joue et le reposa sur la terre ferme juste après.

« -Dis donc toi, tu ne devrais pas déjà être au lit ? »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, faisant une moue qui aurait pu faire fondre le coeur d'Hannibal Lecter. Ou le coeur de pierre de Clint.

« -Tawa a dit qu'on pouvait regarder un disney jusqu'à la fin. »

Pietro sourit en coin en lui disant d'aller finir son film du coup. Les deux autres devaient être trop captivés par le dessin animé pour faire attention à la réapparition de leur père.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Wanda s'était installée, entourée d'une montagne de livres et de feuilles. Tawa était le diminutif de 'tata Wanda'. Elle détestait que Pietro l'appelle tata alors il ne faisait que ça devant les triplés. Quand ils avaient appris à parler, ils avaient fait un mix des deux mots et c'était resté.

La jumelle leva la tête en sentant que son frère entrait dans la pièce.

« -Désolée, ils étaient ingérables ce soir et j'ai un test demain. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour les épuiser. »

Le blond sourit en coin en s'asseyant en face de Wanda.

« -T'inquiètes pas. Ca arrive pas tous les jours de toute manière. »

« -Tu rentres tôt ce soir... »

Pietro haussa les épaules. Accepter que la personne qu'on commençait à aimer le rejette juste parce qu'il était père était plus dur à gérer que ce qu'il pensait.

« -C'est qu'un con de toute manière. »

« -Il a appris pour les triplés ? »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules. Ce n'était pas la première relation dans laquelle Pietro se lançait depuis la naissance de ses enfants. Il en avait bien le droit après tout. Il avait eu les triplés assez jeune, il venait à peine d'être majeur quand sa petite amie du moment avait accouché. Elle avait été claire dès le départ : elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie avec des enfants. Sa résolution s'était renforcée quand elle avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un enfant en jeu. Seulement quand Pietro avait vu la bouille de ces trois anges, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à signer le papier qui stipulait qu'il les abandonnait. Toutes ses économies pour l'université y étaient passées mais il considérait que ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice par rapport à ce qu'il avait eu par après.

Les triplés allaient fêter leur huit ans dans presque deux mois et il n'avait pas regretté un seul jour de les avoir gardés.

« -J'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. »

« -Je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment que ça allait bien se passer cette fois... »

« -T'y es pour rien. »

Pietro tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais c'eut l'exploit de l'inquiéter encore plus.

« -Bon, je vais te laisser étudier et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais regarder le Disney que les trois monstres ont choisi. »

Après tout, les seuls moments où il se sentait réellement en paix avec lui-même, c'était entouré de ses enfants.

.

Ca faisait un mois que Pietro était parti en trombe du restaurant sous le regard médusé de Clint, ça faisait un mois qu'il l'évitait également. Quand il avait le malheur de croiser le brun, il tournait la tête et faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir des réactions totalement puériles mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de réellement montrer à Clint qu'il avait vraiment été affecté par les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Il avait tenté de ne pas faire attention à son coeur quand il le voyait mais Pietro ne pouvait pas nier que ce foutu coeur se serrait dès que le brun s'approchait.

Il avait fallu deux semaines à Clint pour l'appeler une première fois sans que le blond ne décroche. Ce premier appel fut suivi d'une bonne dizaine tout aussi ignorés que le premier. Des sms avaient suivi sans que le coureur ne prenne la peine de les lire.

Wanda s'inquiétait de voir son frère s'enfermer autant dans ce mutisme. Même si Clint avait agi comme un con lors de cette soirée, son envie de recontacter Pietro voulait bien dire qu'il voulait poursuivre cette conversation, qu'il voulait revoir le blond. Elle connaissait son jumeau : une fois qu'on s'en prenait à ses enfants, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps avant de pardonner.

Charlotte, Jonathan et Nicolas voyaient bien que quelque chose avait changé chez leur père mais n'osaient pas le faire remarquer. Ils avaient compris qu'il voyait quelqu'un mais, s'ils ne voyaient plus leur père sortir, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

Ils ne supportaient simplement pas que leur père soit malheureux, ce qu'il semblait malheureusement être pour le moment. Alors ils avaient multiplié les petites attentions pour lui, comme lui faire un gâteau, lui faire un câlin collectif dès que possible et surtout sourire en mangeant les pâtes carbonara de leur père. C'était le seul plat qu'il ratait systématiquement les transformant en pâtes carbonisées plutôt que carbonara.

Pietro voyait bien qu'ils faisaient des efforts pour lui faire changer les idées, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il testait une nouvelle fois ses pâtes carbo, il savait qu'ils ne diraient pas non. Tout cela le touchait toujours autant mais cette histoire n'était pas comme les autres.

Qu'il veuille se convaincre du contraire ou pas, Pietro devait se rendre à l'évidence : Clint n'était pas qu'une relation sans importance qui pouvait bien fuir en apprenant sa paternité. Clint était plus important parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps Pietro commençait à ressentir de vrais sentiments pour lui.

Sa réaction lui restait d'autant plus en travers de la gorge.

Pietro jeta son sac dans son casier. Il venait de passer une journée horrible au boulot et il avait besoin d'évacuer en courant de toutes les forces qu'il avait encore. Il se dirigeait vers la piste extérieure, croisant Clint qu'il évita soigneusement, lorsque son portable sonna.

Le blond décrocha par réflexe et resta figé en entendant le nom de celle qui appelait : la directrice de l'école des triplés. Elle appelait pour lui dire que deux de ses enfants étaient dans son bureau et qu'elle aimerait le voir sur le champ, avant de raccrocher.

Sans détails de plus, Pietro paniqua directement. Ses enfants n'étaient pas des bagarreurs et étaient bons en classe, comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans le bureau de la proviseure ?

Il fit le chemin inverse en courant, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter reprendre ses affaires dans son casier. C'était pour des urgences pareilles qu'il ne quittait pas son téléphone d'une semelle. _Merde_, il était à bout de nerf de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

En plus, le bus ne passait pas avant une demie heure ! _Fais chier_. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir acheté de voiture. Il habitait à côté du métro et n'avait même pas pensé qu'une voiture serait utile. Il commença à se ronger les ongles en essayant de trouver une solution à toute vitesse mais la seule qui lui venait était de courir jusque là, quitte à être en sueur dans le bureau de la directrice.

Pas le temps de penser à autre chose, il se mit à courir. Il appellerait un taxi s'il en voyait un dans la rue. Il avait fait 500mètres quand une voiture ralentit pour être à sa hauteur. La vitre se baissa et Pietro leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qui se trouvait au volant.

« -Tu n'étais pas censé t'entrainer ? »

« -Lâche moi Clint, c'est pas le moment. »

« -Montes. Je t'emmène. »

« -Tu ne sais même pas où je vais. »

« -Peu importe. Si tu lâches ton entrainement, c'est que ça doit être important. »

Pietro hésita et secoua la tête.

« -Ca concerne mes enfants. »

Clint soupira fortement.

« -Montes. »

« -Pourquoi ? T'es devenu le meilleur ami des enfants tout à coup ? »

« -Tu veux les retrouver le plus vite possible ou tu préfères courir jusque là ? »

_Et merde_. Le blond s'arrêta de courir et monta dans la voiture de Clint en lui donnant le nom de l'établissement scolaire où il fallait se rendre.

Il continua à se ronger frénétiquement les ongles dans un réflexe stupide. Clint n'osa pas poser une seule question. Il avait bien compris que cette histoire avait profondément blessé le jumeau. Il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver les choses encore plus.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école assez rapidement et Pietro remercia rapidement Clint pour le trajet. Il sortit en trombe de la voiture sans attendre une réponse de l'archer et se précipita vers le bureau de la principale.

Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé : Jonathan avait un coquard à l'oeil, la lèvre ouverte et certains vêtements arrachés. Nicolas n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose, heureusement. Le garçon à côté d'eux avait l'air aussi amoché que Jon'.

La directrice avait expliqué que Nicolas avait bousculé violemment Georges, le garçon que Pietro n'avait pas reconnu, qui s'était relevé dans l'optique de le faire regretter à Nikky. C'est là que Jonathan entrait en jeu : il s'était interposé et tout avait dégénéré. Les trois garçons concernés étaient punis et renvoyés de l'école pour le reste de la semaine.

Pietro avait promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus et était sorti avec ses deux fils. Eux, s'attendaient à l'engueulade du siècle mais leur père ne fit que s'arrêter à la sortie de l'école et les regarda tous les deux.

« -Je suis extrêmement déçu de votre comportement. La violence n'est JAMAIS la solution. »

« -Mais il a dit que- »

« -Il a dit que _quoi_ ? Peu importe la raison, ça ne méritait pas un coup de poing ! Maintenant, on va rentrer à la maison et vous irez tous les deux réfléchir à vos actes dans vos chambres. »

« -Je peux vous raccompagner ? »

Le père de famille releva instantanément le regard. Clint s'était avancé vers eux, il n'avait même pas fait mine de partir. Il s'était juste garé et avait attendu que Pietro revienne.

« -Ca ira, le métro n'est pas loin. »

« -Tu veux lui faire prendre le métro dans cet état ? »

Clint avait désigné les vêtements déchirés de Jonathan du menton. Pietro serra le poing, il était énervé contre lui-même de ne pas trouver de réparties valables pour empêcher de remonter dans cette voiture.

C'est exactement pour ça qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à côté de Clint, les deux garçons attachés derrière.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé les garçons ? »

Pietro voulut étrangler l'archer pour avoir posé la question.

« -On s'est battu. »

« -Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« -Georges a dit des choses horribles, alors Nikky l'a poussé. Puis il a voulu le frapper mais je me suis mis devant avant. »

« -Il a dit quoi, ce Georges ? »

« -Que notre mère nous détestait. Qu'elle nous avait abandonnés dans une poubelle parce qu'avoir des triplés c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un. Qu'on était horrible et que c'était même pas possible de nous aimer. »

« -Il a dit que Charly pouvait pas être notre sœur parce qu'elle nous ressemblait pas. Et qu'il allait prouver qu'elle avait été adoptée pour faire nos intéressants en disant qu'on est des triplés. »

Pietro eut le coeur brisé en entendant ça. Il savait que ses enfants étaient très sensibles sur ce genre de sujet. Ils avaient bien compris que c'était possible d'être triplés sans qu'ils ne se ressemblent traits pour traits mais le blond n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur dire pour leur mère. Il savait que ça allait leur briser le coeur et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Comment expliquer à des enfants que leur mère n'avait pas voulu d'eux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie ? Pietro n'avait que 18 ans à l'époque mais il avait déjà trouvé cette affirmation horrible. D'autant plus quand il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait bien dit que, si le délais n'était pas passé, elle aurait avorté. Jamais il n'avait pu prendre la moindre décision là dedans, même les parents de son ex avaient tenté de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il les abandonne. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de revoir ces enfants apparaître dans leur vie.

Pietro et Wanda étaient orphelins, ils savaient donc exactement ce que c'était. Il avait pu bénéficier de l'aide de sa jumelle mais encore plus de leurs parents adoptifs qui s'étaient montrés plus que compréhensifs dans les démarches de Pietro.

Alors quand il les avait vus pour la première fois, sa conviction s'était renforcée : il ne les abandonnerait pas. Il avait hésité pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître et c'était le fait d'en avoir parler avec sa famille qui lui avait permis de ne pas rester sur cette pensée. Quand les triplés étaient arrivés dans la maison familiale, ses parents adoptifs avaient souri en lui disant qu'ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas signer ces papiers. En moins d'une semaine, ils avaient tout acheté pour les accueillir décemment.

Il n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de son ex et avait coupé tous les ponts avec elle avant même qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de le faire.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant les garçons mais il aurait agi exactement pareil si quelqu'un avait dit du mal de Wanda.

« -Apparemment ce Georges est un gros con. »

« -CLINT ! »

Le concerné souriait en coin en voyant Pietro sortir de ses gonds.

« -T'as un autre qualificatif pour lui ? »

Il savait que le blond n'en avait pas et il en jouait ! Le fourbe !

« -C'est pas une raison pour dire des gros mots. »

« -Hé derrière, qui m'approuve ? »

Pietro se retint de se faire un face palm en voyant les deux garçons acquiescer avec vigueur. Heureusement, ils tournèrent enfin dans sa rue. Au moins, Clint ne pourrait pas allonger la liste de gros mots que Pietro tentait de bannir du langage des triplés. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Jonathan et Nicolas descendirent de la voiture tandis que le brun attrapa le bras de Pietro.

« -Je peux… te parler ? »

« -Non. Malgré ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas mieux que ce fameux Georges. »

Il sortit de la voiture, seulement Clint fit de même.

« -Je t'en supplie, juste cinq minutes. C'est important. »

Pietro serra les poings. _Mes enfants aussi, c'était important_. Mais au fond de lui Pietro n'avait pas envie d'aggraver leur situation. Il soupira et fit un geste aux garçons pour leur dire de rentrer directement. Ils bénéficiaient de cinq minutes de répit avant de recevoir la punition qu'ils méritaient.

Le blond se retourna vers Clint, imitant la non envie totale de continuer cette conversation.

« -Je voulais… Je… Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? »

« -Je croyais que c'était assez clair. C'est fini. Nous. Toi et moi. Tout ça. »

« -J'ai été surpris, ok ? Tu peux pas mettre un terme à notre relation parce que j'ai été surpris par… par cette révélation ! »

« -Je n'ai pas rompu parce que tu as été surpris mais parce que tu t'es montré plus que méprisant. Comme si j'étais un irresponsable et un incapable qui n'avait été bon qu'à mettre en cloque une meuf de son bahut. »

Clint eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul. Pietro ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était le mouvement de réflexe quand on se prenait la vérité en pleine face.

« -Ce genre de réaction et de regard, j'y ai droit tous les jours depuis la naissance des triplés. Encore plus quand ils étaient bébés. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de devoir courir dans toutes les pharmacies de la ville avec trois enfants en bas âge parce qu'ils ont chopé tous les trois la crève en même temps et que personne n'est à la maison pour les garder. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir les regards méprisants de tous ces gens qui pensent pouvoir faire mieux ou qui me prennent pour un dégénéré. »

Pietro bouillait de rage. Il n'avait pas oublié la moindre des paroles désobligeantes qu'on lui avait dites depuis qu'il était père. Quand ce n'était pas les banals 'il a gâché sa vie en faisant ça', c'étaient les magistraux 'si c'était mon fils, il n'aurait même plus le droit de rentrer chez moi' ou les 'les pauvres parents, trois boulets d'un coup'. Parfois, des gens lui souhaitaient un bon courage mais peu n'avait pas un sourire moqueur ou ironique sur le visage.

« -A force, je n'y prête même plus attention parce que pas un seul jour je n'ai regretté ma décision mais je ne sais pas faire comme si de rien n'était quand tout ça vient de personnes en qui j'ai confiance. »

_Quand ça vient de personnes que j'aime_.

Clint ne bougeait pas, il avait le regard baissé comme s'il ne savait même plus où regarder. Pietro secoua la tête.

« -Peu importe, ça ne te concerne plus maintenant. »

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna de Clint et de sa voiture et s'engouffra chez lui. Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer pour l'instant, le pincement au coeur qu'il avait ne devait pas être au centre de son attention.

.

« -Ca devient ridicule Pietro. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Pourquoi ça le serait ? »

Wanda lui envoya un regard noir en lui balançant son bouquin de psychologie à la figure. Son jumeau l'évita de peu.

« -Parce que t'es encore plus ingérable ! Sors de ma chambre au lieu de me faire chier ! »

« -Je suis juste venu te demander si tout allait bien ! »

« -Tout allait bien quand t'allais courir et que tu ne tournais pas dans cette maison comme un lion en cage. »

« -Je ne tourne pas en rond, j'ai des choses à faire ! J'ai une fête à préparer ! »

« -Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »

Pietro ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait strictement aucune réponse à cette question. Wanda lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur, mettant fin à cette conversation de façon immédiate.

Le blond soupira et posa le livre de psycho, qu'il avait ramassé, sur le lit de sa sœur.

Il retourna dans la cuisine. Dans une heure, tous les amis des triplés allaient débarquer chez lui pour fêter leurs huit ans. Il attendait simplement que les gâteaux cuisent quand il avait eu l'idée d'aller voir Wanda.

Elle avait raison, au fond. Ca faisait un mois qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le centre sportif où il s'était inscrit. Juste le temps de récupérer toutes les affaires qu'il avait laissées là la dernière fois et il s'était fait porter malade depuis. Clint n'avait pas changé en un mois et ça lui avait tellement brisé le coeur qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait même plus le voir.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux. L'archer avait été le seul qui avait réussi à le toucher en plein coeur en si peu de temps. Dans aucune de ses autres relations, il n'avait ressenti tout cela en si peu de temps et si fort.

Pietro s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il continuait à le voir. Mais même ce mois d'absence n'avait rien changé. C'était si frustrant.

Il soupira, avec le temps tout sera plus facile. En attendant, il devait se concentrer sur l'anniversaire de ses petits monstres. Ils continuaient à décorer le salon et le jardin en attendant leurs camarades mais ils ne tenaient pas plus que si on leur avait dit qu'ils allaient partir pour Disneyland.

Une fois que les premiers amis des triplés étaient arrivés, tout s'accéléra assez vite. Les coups de sonnette s'enchaînaient, les bonjours, les bons anniversaires, les cadeaux,… Wanda était descendue de sa chambre pour lui donner un coup de main avec les invités pendant qu'il s'occupait des gâteaux qui avaient failli cramer.

L'après-midi se déroulait tranquillement, dans les rires et les cris d'enfants de huit ans.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que tout le monde était arrivé quand on sonna à la porte une nouvelle fois. Wanda, plongée dans son bouquin, lui fit un geste pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'elle se lève.

Pietro soupira et se dirigea finalement vers la porte. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter quand il vit qui était en face de lui : Clint avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« -Attends avant de refermer la porte. »

« -Donnes moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse pas. »

« -J'ai des cadeaux pour les triplés. »

Le blond leva un sourcil dans un moment de surprise ce qui permit à Clint de se faufiler directement à l'intérieur de la maison. Au moins, comme ça, il ne pouvait plus se faire refermer la porte à la figure. Il tendit le bouquet à Pietro qui le lui prit, toujours méfiant.

« -Je… J'ai été un con et je suis désolé. Je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout ça. »

« -Excuses acceptées. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Pietro avait repris ses esprits et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine sans même attendre de savoir si Clint partait ou pas. Il déposa le bouquet sur le plan de travail et soupira.

Il avait besoin de souffler, rien que cinq minutes. Essayer de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait dans la tête, sur tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en même temps en lui. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était le fait que Clint faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner. Il faisait toujours le premier pas et faisait tout pour renouer le dialogue. Sauf que Pietro n'avait pas envie de s'écraser, il n'avait pas envie de faire passer les triplés en second plan. Si Clint voulait revenir dans sa vie, il faudrait qu'il adopte (pas littéralement) les triplés. C'était ça ou rien. Pietro était clair avec lui-même depuis qu'il avait décidé d'accepter d'avoir potentiellement une nouvelle relation.

« -Pourquoi tu me fuis toujours ? »

Pietro ne releva même pas la tête, il se doutait bien que le brun ne bougerait pas d'ici avant d'avoir une réponse concrète.

« -J'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi, de t'expliquer, de… de vraiment parler mais- »

« -Mais quoi ? J'évite une conversation qui n'aura quand même qu'une seule issue ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu t'accroches encore ! »

« -Parce que je t'aime ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique sur son coeur. Il eut envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser sur le champ mais une partie de lui était en colère contre Clint. En colère parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être manipulé. Comme si Clint voulait tellement le récupérer qu'il lui balançait ça comme ça.

« -Je ne ferais pas passer mes enfants au second plan. »

« -Je sais ! »

Clint soupira, presque de désespoir. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour tenter de se donner du courage pour le reste de la conversation.

« -Quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais des enfants, je t'ai dit que je les détestais parce que tous les exemples d'enfants que j'ai eu sont tout simplement insupportables… J'ai pas arrêté de me forger une opinion négative des enfants, surtout parce que, même très jeune, j'ai su que je n'en voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin d'avoir des enfants et j'ai eu besoin de trouver des arguments pour contrer ceux de mon frère qui, lui, en voulait plus que tout. »

Pietro vit que Clint se tortillait les doigts dans un geste de stress certainement.

« -Alors quand tu m'as demandé ça… j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai réagi comme je le faisais avec mon frère. Et quand j'ai su que tu étais déjà père, j'ai pété un plomb qui n'était pas justifié. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, de te parler pour t'expliquer tout ça mais tu n'avais aucune envie de m'adresser la parole et j'ai bien vite compris que je t'avais profondément blessé. »

Dire tout ça n'était pas aussi facile pour Clint qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

« -Quand tu es revenu avec tes garçons la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà grands, en fait. Je… Je me suis forcé à leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé parce que j'avais encore cette appréhension. Quand ils m'ont dit pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de les trouver géniaux. J'aurais fait exactement pareil si quelqu'un avait mal parlé de mon frère. Depuis, j'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir et de revoir tout ce que je pensais depuis le début. »

Le brun regarda Pietro dans les yeux.

« -Je ne peux pas te promettre à mille pourcent que je vais aimer les enfants du jour au lendemain mais j'ai vraiment envie de connaître les tiens. Parce que je sais jusqu'où tu es prêt pour les protéger et parce que j'ai vu à quel point ils étaient géniaux. »

Comment ne pas fondre devant les paroles de Clint ? Pietro aurait voulu ne pas lui montrer directement ce qu'il ressentait mais son sourire en avait décidé autrement. Ses joues avaient également rosies un peu.

« -Alors… est-ce que… tu veux bien me redonner une chance ? »

« -Je… je pense que je peux bien faire cet effort-là, après tous ceux que tu as fait pour moi... »

Dire que Clint aurait sauté au plafond de joie aurait été un euphémisme pour décrire la joie qu'il ressentit à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir une autre chance avec Pietro. Il n'arrivait pas à se le retirer de la tête et même s'il avait été énervé aux premiers abords par la révélation que le blond lui avait faite, Clint n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Encore moins quand il avait compris que le problème c'était lui et pas Pietro. Il n'avait pas pu nier l'évidence encore longtemps : il en était amoureux.

Tout s'était bousculé assez vite dans sa tête, il avait raté toutes ses cibles pendant une semaine entière à force de ressasser le problème encore et encore. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour comprendre, pour essayer même de connaître ces enfants. Quand il les eut dans sa voiture, il avait voulu sauter sur l'occasion et il ne s'était retrouvé qu'avec des minis lui. Ils avaient réagi comme il le faisait quand il était enfant. Comment ne pas s'attacher après ça ?

L'archer voulut se rapprocher de Pietro pour l'embrasser mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un mouvement il dût arrêter le pas qu'il faisait.

« -PAPAAAA. »

Une tête blonde déboula dans la cuisine et se dirigea directement vers Pietro. Celui-ci la regarda en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« -On peut avoir les gâteaux, s'il-te-plait ? On commence à avoir faim. »

« -Je les apporte. Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire quand on a un invité ? »

La petite fille se retourna et haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait même pas remarqué Clint. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un énorme sourire en tendant sa main.

« -Bonjour monsieur ! »

Clint sourit en coin et serra la main de la blonde en retour.

« -Salut… Charly, c'est ça ? »

« -Charlotte. Oui. »

Charlotte avait une force de volonté qui dépassait l'entendement pour une enfant de cet âge mais cela plut directement à Clint.

« -J'ai un cadeau pour toi, et pour tes frères. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent d'un millier d'étincelles. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'approchait tranquillement du brun et lui fit signe de se mettre à sa hauteur. Clint se baissa et l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

« -Si tu dis rien à Nat' et Nikky, tu peux tout me donner. »

Elle lui envoya un regard plein de malice pour lui faire passer le message. L'archer sourit en coin.

« -Ce ne serait pas correct. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Ce n'était pas correct qu'ils prennent toute la place dans le ventre de maman. Alors c'est pas grand-chose en compensation. »

« -Charly, arrêtes de racketter ce pauvre Clint. Il offre ses cadeaux à qui il veut. »

« -J'exprime ma pensée pour qu'il comprenne bien la situation. »

La blonde haussa de nouveau les épaules, regarda Clint, lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et sortit de la cuisine.

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin.

Le brun aida le père de famille à transporter les trois gâteaux jusqu'au jardin où tous les enfants arrivèrent en courant et en chantant 'Joyeux anniversaire' à tue tête. Il salua en même temps Wanda qui se replongea dans son bouquin à la minute même où elle finit sa part de gâteau.

Même si Clint ne portait toujours pas la cause des enfants dans son coeur, il prenait sur lui pour tenter de montrer à Pietro toute sa bonne volonté, même s'il n'avait plus rien à prouver pour ce dernier.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme une lettre à la poste et tout le monde repartit assez vite. Les triplés, complètement épuisés, s'étaient couchés quelques minutes après le départ du dernier invité. Wanda avait prétexté un test dans deux jours pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Seuls restaient Pietro et Clint qui avaient élu domicile sur les transats de la terrasse. Ils regardaient le ciel dans un silence apaisant.

« -Comment tu as su ? »

Clint haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Pietro.

« -Su quoi ? »

« -Pour leur anniversaire… pour les cadeaux... »

« -Ta sœur. »

« -Wanda ? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« -Comme tu ne répondais toujours pas après l'épisode de l'école, j'en ai eu marre et je suis venu frapper à ta porte. Sauf que ce n'était pas toi qui avait ouvert mais ta sœur. Elle m'a fait un tel regard noir que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place. »

Pietro pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène.

« -Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de tes affaires, que ça te regardait mais que j'étais quand même une grosse andouille. Enfin, ça n'a pas été sa réplique exacte mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi et les gros mots vous n'étiez pas potes. »

« -Bah, pour une fois… J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle a dit. »

« -Que j'étais le dernier des connards finis qui peuplaient cette planète. Je te passe le reste du discours, tu lui demanderas. »

« -Compte sur moi. »

Clint sourit en coin.

« -Peu importe. J'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation et elle, au moins, m'a écouté. Elle m'a dit que le meilleur moment pour 'attaquer', c'était l'anniversaire des triplés la semaine suivante. »

Pietro reconnaissait bien là sa jumelle. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais écouté s'il était seul avec Clint dans un autre contexte que celui-là. Elle lui avait conseillé de se servir de ses enfants pour l'atteindre plus facilement. Elle était tellement fourbe !

« -Mais je dois la remercier, sans ça, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais fait pour réussir à te parler. En plus, elle m'a filé la liste de cadeau des triplés. »

« -Ca leur a fait plaisir. »

« -J'espère bien. Passer un après-midi dans les magasins de jouets entouré d'enfants insupportables qui criaient à la mort parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la dernière barbie était l'expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie. Et pourtant j'ai fait la guerre ! »

Pietro rit plus franchement en entendant cela.

« -Désolé. »

« -Non, ça en valait la peine… J'ai pu te parler, avoir une seconde chance et même voir le bonheur intense sur le visage de tes enfants. Que demander de plus ? »

« -Vraiment ? Tu ne veux rien de plus ? »

Clint haussa les épaules en faisant comme s'il n'avait aucune idée en tête.

« -Rien pour l'instant. On a encore toute la vie devant nous après tout, non ? »

« -Oui. »

Le blond était bien, là, tout de suite. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se forcer en quoi que ce soit et pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait une relation dans laquelle il n'avait pas la sensation de se cacher. Il se sentait tout à fait libre, libre de dire et de faire ce qu'il voulait : en premier lieu présenter ses enfants.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Clint se leva et s'approcha de Pietro pour l'embrasser furtivement sans prévenir. Un sourire vint se plaquer directement sur le visage rouge écrevisse de Pietro.

« -Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ? »

Pietro rit en secouant la tête. Leur relation ne serait peut-être pas parfaite, il y aurait certainement des ajustements à faire mais au moins ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Ils iraient de surprise en surprise, toujours à deux, à se soutenir l'un l'autre et à soutenir les triplés. Parce qu'aucune personne sensée ne pouvait les faire passer au second plan.


	2. Natasha-Bucky : Garden Party

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Alors... je reviens avec un OS certes mais pas encore de celles et ceux qui ont participé à l'expérience JE M'EN EXCUSE TRÈS SINCÈREMENT T_T La vérité, c'était que quand j'ai lancé ce projet, j'avais déjà écrit deux OS, celui de nagron et celui-ci. Je savais que la semaine suivant la publication du premier chapitre allait être chargée alors j'avais prévu le coup en écrivant celle-ci... Mais évidemment... j'ai oublié de la poster. Sinon c'est pas drôle :') Pour être précise, j'avais un examen de passage hier et j'avais plus mon cours en tête que les fanfictions, excusez-moi :/ **

**ENFIN ! Je reviens donc avec cet OS pour combler l'attente d'avoir les nouveaux chapitres :3 je vais le plus possible respecter l'ordre chronologique de publication des reviews pour que je ne me perde pas dans mon compte et dans mon écriture ^^ **

**Cet OS me vient de ma soeur à qui j'ai expliqué le concept et qui a voulu trouver des exemples. Donc elle m'a pondu ça et j'ai trouvé ça drôle d'écrire son idée x) voilà la petite histoire de ma famille haha :sors:**

**nagron : Merci pour ta review elle m'a trop fait plaisir ! J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas parce que ce n'était absolument pas dans l'univers des films mais apparemment si donc je suis une auteure comblée ** Je prend bonne note de ta nouvelle participation, je vois déjà un accès d'écriture donc on verra ça dans les jours à venir x)**

**Miss green rabbit : Merci pour ta review et ta participation ! Saches que tu peux tout me proposer et que le couple que tu as proposé est génial xD Je crois que je vais m'éclater à écrire un bout de vie avec eux xD**

**TecZenith : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire accrocher un peu au couple Pietro/Clint x) Et j'approuve ton avis sur le couple Clint/Laura, je dois avouer que j'ai généralement du mal avec les personnages qui sont en couple avec les héros (nope, absolument pas parce que je suis jalouse, je suis pas folle à ce point xD) mais simplement parce qu'ils ne sont que les live interest du héro et de ce fait je les trouve inutiles... suis-je étrange ? xD Bref, il me faut toujours un moment d'adaptation, j'ai eu ça avec Pepper et Sharon (sérieux pourquoi ? Elles sont tellement badass que je veux les épouser maintenant, pourquoi me faire ça cerveau ? xD) BREF tout ça pour dire que je suis à 100% d'accord avec toi maintenant, Laura est un personnage intéressant au final. Elle ne se bat peut-être pas mais élever trois enfants en sachant que son mari ne reviendra peut-être pas doit être tellement éprouvant, elle a tellement de courage et une force incroyable que j'aimerais être elle Oo Sache que j'ai également une idée pour ton OS, ça va péter le feu xD**

**En tout cas, je voulais encore m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté un OS qui venait des propositions des reviews mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ! BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Participante :** **ma soeur**

**Couple : Natasha / Bucky**

**Thème : Jardin**

**Bonus : 'Va nous chercher la balle'**

*** ATTENTION :**** Les phrases en italique sont des phrases prononcées en russe ! **

.

_**Garden Party**_

Le calme était présent. Et comme dans l'un des rares moments de sa vie, Natasha se détendait vraiment.

Allongée et les yeux clos, elle avait l'impression de réellement respirer pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle. L'air pur, le calme ambiant et le soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

C'était sans compter la douche froide qu'elle reçut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un même mouvement, prête à envoyer le premier coup de poing du combat. Elle serra d'ailleurs les poings en voyant les garçons se marrer comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle du monde.

Sam, Bucky et Clint étaient morts de rire, les deux premiers dans la piscine et le troisième à côté d'elle, tenant encore le seau d'eau qui avait servi au crime.

Sans même réfléchir, elle envoya un crochet à l'archer et se servit de sa surprise pour le faire basculer la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle l'aurait bien noyé si les deux soldats n'avaient pas directement récupéré l'agent.

« -Je sens de mauvaises ondes ! Natasha ! »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le milliardaire. Tony les avait invités dans sa villa à profiter de sa piscine. Il avait eu l'idée en voyant les températures plus que caniculaires arriver à grandes vitesses. Il eut raison puisque ce n'était pas moins de 40°C qui était occupé d'étouffer tout le monde.

L'ingénieur s'approchait avec un plateau rempli de cocktails 'Iron Man' (spécialement créés par lui) et passait entre les Avengers pour le proposer. Sam et Clint en prirent chacun un, ravis de pouvoir faire semblant pendant une journée d'être aussi riches que leur ami.

« -Allez Barnes ! Vous avez le même sérum que le Captain en vous, c'est pas avec un cocktail que vous allez être bourré ! »

« -Non merci, Stark. Si vous faites des cocktails comme le faisait votre père, je préfère encore ne pas prendre de risque. »

Natasha sourit en coin en voyant la réaction renfrognée de Tony. Ce n'était pas forcément justifié (tout le monde savait que parler de Howard provoquait inévitablement la mauvaise humeur de l'ingénieur) mais Stark le cherchait depuis le début de la journée.

La rousse en attrapa un et trinqua avec Wanda, juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme avait décidé de se prélasser sous un parasol avec une pile de livres juste à sa gauche. La sokovienne n'avait jamais été aussi blanche qu'à cet instant, elle avait certainement vidé deux tubes de crème solaire à elle seule. En plus du parasol, elle avait un chapeau à larges bords et des lunettes de soleil. Si on rajoutait le bikini noir qu'elle avait enfilé, on comprenait aisément que Dracula puisse être attiré.

En réalité, Natasha était un peu jalouse de la plastique de la jumelle. Elle avait vu tous les mecs présents la reluquer au moins une fois depuis qu'elle avait mis son maillot.

« -Tu ne viens pas te baigner, Natasha ? »

L'espionne sourit poliment à Bruce qui se dirigeait vers la piscine. Il n'était clairement pas le plus baraqué des Avengers mais elle se surprit à penser que ce maillot mettait bien ses fesses en valeur.

« -Plus tard peut-être. Quand l'eau sera plus calme. »

Clint, qui avait très bien entendu la remarque de sa meilleure amie, la gratifia de son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

Une fois les cocktails finis, les garçons avaient décidé de se défouler en improvisant un match de water-polo avec une balle de volley. Mais avec un super soldat dans les rangs, la balle atterrit bien vite en dehors de la piscine.

« -Natashaaaaaaaaa. »

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.

« -T'es la plus proche. »

« -Va nous chercher la balle ! »

« -Tâchez plutôt de faire attention à votre force. »

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et leur renvoya la balle. Sauf qu'à peine rassise, le même schéma se déroula. Et ce, deux ou trois fois de plus. La rousse fulminait de voir qu'ils le faisaient presque exprès.

« -Si tu veux, je peux faire léviter leur balle. » lui dit Wanda en la voyant se rasseoir pour la cinquième fois de suite.

« -T'inquiètes pas. La prochaine, je les rate pas. »

La brune sourit en coin en voyant l'air de Natasha : des flammes dans les yeux rivalisant avec celles de l'enfer.

Ca ne rata pas, dix minutes plus tard, la balle sortit une nouvelle fois de la piscine. Les trois gars incriminés se tournèrent vers Natasha avec un sourire d'ange sur le visage.

La russe se leva, attrapa la balle et s'approcha doucement du bord de la piscine. Un éclair passa dans son regard, trop rapide pour que Sam ou Bucky ne le voit passer. Clint, lui, avait trop l'habitude de voir cet éclair, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas le voir.

La rousse lança la balle en l'air et fit un smash dans lequel elle mit toute sa force. Clint avait eu le temps de plonger dans l'eau et Sam qui avait vu le truc arriver se décala sur le côté au dernier moment. Le pauvre Bucky n'eut le temps de rien faire à part se prendre la balle en plein visage.

« -PUTAIN. »

Le super soldat se tint directement le nez sous le regard inquiet de Sam et du Captain qui s'était relevé de son transat en voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami.

« -_Mais quelle imbécile !_ » *

Natasha serra les poings.

« -_Je te comprend sombre merde._ »

« -_C'est bien pour ça que je le dis en russe, débile._ »

Les autres Avengers regardaient l'échange des deux agents dans un silence total. Ils ne comprenaient rien mais avaient vite compris que ce n'était pas des mots doux. Seule Wanda arrivait à comprendre un mot sur deux, le sokovien ayant une branche commune avec le russe, mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de s'interposer ou de traduire cet échange aux autres.

Bucky sortit de l'eau, toujours la main sur le nez. Steve voulait voir de plus prêt ce qu'il se passait vraiment et son meilleur ami se laissa faire après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le résultat était sans appel : le nez avait gonflé et cela saignait plus que de raison.

« -Ca a l'air cassé. »

Bruce s'était approché des supers soldats, il avait de meilleures compétences médicales que les autres.

« -Alors réparez moi ça. »

« -Je ne peux pas. Je suis physicien pas médecin ! »

« -En plus, Helen est en conférence pour encore deux semaines. » avait dit Tony, juste pour appuyer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« -Il va falloir aller aux urgences. »

Barnes semblait enragé à l'idée de devoir attendre deux heures pour un simple nez cassé.

« -Je t'accompagne. »

Bucky secoua négativement la tête, refusant que Steve ne gâche sa journée pour lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute et le brun détestait l'idée de rendre malheureux son meilleur ami.

« -C'est elle qui m'accompagnera. »

Il avait désigné Natasha du doigt. La rousse regardait la scène, les bras croisés, ne regrettant absolument pas son geste. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui appréciait le spectacle, elle avait vu le rictus de Tony.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas d'arguments pour contrecarrer la demande de Barnes. Elle soupira, vaincue.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva aux urgences avec James Buchanan Barnes, aka le plus mauvais patient du monde.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant qu'un médecin ne les prenne en charge. Pour le moment, un nez cassé n'était absolument pas la priorité. Il y avait un silence de mort entre eux. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être là et pourtant.

« -Va me chercher un médecin, c'est toi qui me l'a pété. »

« -C'est ta tête qui s'est mise sur la trajectoire de mon lancer. »

Le brun se tut un instant. Que répondre à cela ?

« -Mon nez aura le temps de se ressouder tout seul à ce rythme. »

« -Arrêtes de te plaindre, t'es pas la priorité. »

« -Et c'est quoi la priorité ? _La femme caniche qui a l'air de s'être cassé un ongle ?_ »

Le russe leva la tête vers l'endroit qu'il regardait et ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant une femme d'une soixantaine d'année avec des cheveux aussi frisés qu'un caniche. Elle était sûre que son chien l'attendait à la maison pour faire leur permanente quotidienne.

« -_Je dirais plutôt le bulldog qui a la main coincé dans son bocal à bonbons._ »

« -_Ils feraient mieux de le garder, demain il revient pour son diabète et une crise d'appendicite._ »

Tous les deux rirent tout en essayant de le cacher derrière un magazine pour Natasha et derrière sa main pour Bucky.

« -Il t'arrive quoi ? Tu as décidé de prendre exemple sur Sam ? »

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

« -J'ai pas envie de passer deux heures à râler ou dans un silence pesant. »

Natasha pouvait comprendre, au fond, elle n'avait pas envie de cela non plus.

« -Désolée… Pour ton nez. »

« -Je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. _J'ai tué des gens, c'est pas comme si je ne méritais pas ce genre de choses. _»

« -_J'en ai certainement tué plus que toi. Et consciemment. _»

« -Ca ne t'a pas empêché de te repentir après, de faire les bons choix. Et d'avoir une famille. »

« -Steve et Sam comptent pour du beurre ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules et regarda dans le vide un instant. Il prit une bouffée d'air pour tenter de clarifier ses idées.

« -Steve a pitié de moi, le pauvre ami d'enfance qu'il retrouve brisé mentalement et avec un bras en moins. Il se sent juste coupable pour ne pas avoir réussi à me rattraper avant que je ne tombe, il a envie de se racheter, c'est tout. Et Sam… il pense qu'il gagnera des points avec Steve en faisant comme si on était les meilleurs potes du monde. »

« -C'est pas ce que je vois de mon côté. Pour moi, Steve a juste peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois et Sam a compris que tu n'étais pas dangereux et qu'il pouvait se faire un pote. Un ami qui a vécu les mêmes choses que lui. »

« -_Il n'a pas assassiné des gens. _»

« -Il a fait la guerre. »

« -C'est pas pareil. »

« -Le traumatisme qu'il y a après, si. Il a mis des années avant de pouvoir revivre normalement et même maintenant il a encore des tics qui lui reviennent. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers elle, demandant silencieusement plus d'informations là-dessus.

Natasha soupira. Elle hésita quelques secondes en se demandant si c'était juste de faire ça mais au fond le brun était l'ami de Sam. Il pouvait très bien le savoir.

« -Il vérifie deux fois tous les parachutes du Quinjet avant chaque mission, par exemple. Il fait un rapport chaque soir sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa journée. »

Elle avait observé ce genre de choses et bien d'autres encore. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un listing de tout ce qu'il y avait, ce serait trop long mais elle savait que ce n'était pas des choses qui disparaissaient du jour au lendemain.

« -Tu observes tout le monde ? »

La rousse secoua brièvement la tête.

« -Pas consciemment. Parfois je remarque quelque chose et je le mémorise. »

« -T'as quoi sur moi ? »

« -Tes cauchemars t'ont rendu insomniaque. Je sais où tu te caches pour éviter que Steve ne vienne te parler après ces cauchemars justement. Et… Je connais les mots qui… font de toi un zombie. »

Elle sentit le soldat se raidir. Ces mots étaient tabous et il voyait une série de psychiatres pour lui enlever ça de la tête. Qu'il puisse vivre sans avoir peur que quelqu'un n'utilise ça contre lui.

« -Et toi ? »

« -Moi ? »

« -Je connais la Chambre Rouge. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait aux filles, alors tu dois forcément avoir ce genre de tics aussi. »

« -Je hais la danse classique maintenant. »

Elle tenta un sourire mais le brun n'était pas dupe.

« -Je rêve en russe. Je regarde systématiquement les femmes enceintes en sachant pertinemment que je ne serais jamais comme elles. Et ça m'a pris presque dix ans pour réussir à dormir sans être menottée à mon lit. »

Elle sentit que Bucky allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut sauvée par le médecin qui le prit enfin en charge.

Natasha ne dit plus un mot du reste de leur déplacement. Aucun quand ils confirmèrent que le nez du soldat était bien cassé, rien quand ils lui mirent un protège nez de la taille de sa main, rien de plus pendant le trajet du retour.

Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir cassé quelque chose entre eux. Comme s'ils avaient réussi à enfin parler à coeur ouvert, à plaisanter et à discuter normalement. Sauf que le sujet 'Chambre Rouge' était aussi épineux que le sujet 'Howard' pour Tony. Elle n'en parlait jamais et il regrettait d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Dès qu'il posa le pied dans la villa du milliardaire, Sam se moqua instantanément de lui et de son nez qui avait encore une fois doublé de volume avec le pansement en plus. Il vit que la russe s'éloignait d'eux en silence mais il remarqua directement que Clint la suivit.

Il aurait voulu ne plus s'en soucier mais l'absence de la rousse à la soirée barbecue fut remarquée. Wanda était venue vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital.

« -Rien de particulier. On s'est foutu de la gueule des gens. »

« -Tu sais que je sais lire dans l'esprit des gens n'est-ce pas ? »

Le soldat n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec la jumelle et cette phrase n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Il serra son verre et essaya de lui sourire du mieux qu'il put.

« -Bien sûr. Du coup, quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir ? »

Wanda plissa les yeux et accepta de le lâcher avec ce sujet.

Après la soirée, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Ils s'étaient tous dépensés à fond et étaient du coup tous crevés. Il n'était même pas si tard que ça en fait.

Bucky était couché dans son lit, se sentant réellement fatigué. Pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en accusant son nez d'être la source de cette insomnie. Une heure du matin venait de sonner quand il décida de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Autant tenter de se détendre ailleurs.

Il sortit de la villa et respira l'air chaud de la nuit. Il faisait bon et la villa de Tony était assez reculée de tout pour qu'il puisse voir les étoiles. Il s'avança dans le jardin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici avec toute la troupe de superhéros. Il avait eu le temps de bien repérer toutes les cachettes de cet endroit.

Il y en avait une particulièrement qu'il aimait plus que tout. Au fond du jardin, il y avait une série d'arbustes que l'ingénieur avait laissé sauvages. Ils avaient fini par former un dôme où il pouvait facilement se glisser. Dans cette végétation, il se sentait vraiment apaisé. Le bruit des feuilles au grès du vent, les bruits alentours de la propriété, la pseudo chaleur que préservait le dôme,…

Quand il s'y glissa cette nuit-là, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne serait pas seul dans son havre de paix.

« -J'espère que tu as au moins des cookies pour te faire pardonner d'utiliser ma cachette. »

Sans un mot, Natasha lui tendit un plat rempli de cookies ce qui fit sourire Bucky. Il se glissa un peu mieux sous la végétation, il y avait assez de place pour deux à condition de ne pas trop bouger.

Comme elle était toujours aussi silencieuse, le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne trouverait peut-être pas le sommeil là mais au moins il pourrait profiter du calme ambiant.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, à n'écouter que les bruits du jardin. Tout lui paraissait plus agréable à supporter ce soir. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois il n'était pas seul dans cette cachette, seul à essayer de fuir ses problèmes.

« -Je ne dirais rien. »

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi au final. Il avait soudainement ressenti le besoin de la rassurer sur ce point au moins.

« -S'il y avait le moindre risque que tu révèles mes faiblesses, je t'aurais recongelé. »

Il rit.

« -La Chambre Rouge n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est ton passé. »

« -HYDRA l'est tout autant pour toi. »

« -Je sais. »

La vérité, c'était qu'il était bien plus difficile de faire table rase de son passé qu'on ne le pense. Tous les deux avaient un rappel de ce que ce passé leur avait pris. Lui, son bras, sa santé mentale, sa vie. Elle, sa capacité à devenir mère, son enfance, sa vie.

« -Steve ne sait pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« -Clint n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on m'a appris là-bas »

« -On n'est pas obligé de leur dire. »

« -On ne le leur dira pas. »

Chacun avait un fin sourire sur le visage, comme si ce dôme était devenu officiellement leur jardin secret.

« -J'ai travaillé pour la Chambre Rouge. Quand j'en suis parti, tu venais d'y entrer. »

« -Je sais. On m'a demandé d'enquêter sur toi, sur l'ombre qui était parfois venue au centre. Ils voulaient voir ce que je serais capable de faire. »

« -Au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'avais fait quoi quand tu as enquêté ? »

« -Tu avais assassiné une série de clandestins chinois. Un des clandestins avait découvert ton identité et HYDRA pensait que c'était mauvais pour leur service. Surtout que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il savait. Ils ont demandé que tu abattes tout témoin potentiel. »

« -Combien ? »

« -58. »

Il faudrait bien qu'il accepte un jour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait des flashs parfois, des souvenirs qui revenaient mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su exactement tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à la Chambre Rouge ? »

« -Non. »

« -J'étais chargé d'éliminer les plus faibles. »

Tout son corps frissonnait. C'était l'une des choses dont il se souvenait particulièrement bien parce que c'était l'une des choses pour lesquelles il était appelé sans cesse. Il revenait souvent à la Chambre Rouge et pas vraiment pour une visite de courtoisie. HYDRA avait collaboré avec le KGB russe durant un long moment et ils se servaient de lui pour ne pas faire le sale boulot.

« -On me demandait de les emmener pour un 'entrainement spécial'. Une fois qu'elles entraient dans la pièce, elles n'avaient pas le temps de se retourner que je leur avais déjà tiré une balle dans la tête. »

C'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal. C'était ça, les cauchemars, du moins les plus récurrents. Il revoyait en boucle leur combinaison d'entrainement, leur air neutre et froid, la démarche très droite et leur coiffure impeccable. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, seul le nom sur leur vêtement changeait.

Il faisait en sorte qu'elles ne sachent même pas ce qui leur arrivait mais au fond de lui il avait cette impression qu'elles savaient très bien ce que sa venue voulait dire. Jamais elles n'avaient montré quelque chose, jamais elles n'avaient essayé de supplier, c'était comme si elles étaient déjà mortes de l'intérieur.

« -La dernière fois que je suis venu, je me souviens qu'il y avait des tensions entre HYDRA et le KGB. Ils parlaient de plus en plus d'une rupture et j'espérais secrètement que ce soit le cas. J'ai dû éliminer tellement de filles que j'en étais malade. Du moins, quand j'avais conscience de moi-même… »

Il avait gravé au fer rouge chacun des noms de ces filles. 62. Les visages disparaissaient mais les noms restaient.

« -Cette fois-là, j'ai été surpris. Lucia Petrovka s'était retournée plus vite que prévue et avait essayé de sauver sa vie. Elle a eu le temps de me filer un coup de poing avant que je ne l'abatte. Ca m'a perturbé et j'ai fait tomber une balle en sortant. Une fillette de cinq ans l'a ramassée et m'a interpellé pour me la rendre. »

Il revoyait cette scène comme si elle se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« -J'ai eu un éclair de lucidité. Je me suis accroupie, je lui ai donné la balle et une plaquette. Je lui ai dit de tout faire pour être la meilleure parce que si ce n'était pas le cas la dernière chose qu'elle verrait c'était cette balle. Et si jamais, elle me revoyait, elle devrait crier les numéros de la plaquette le plus vite possible pour réussir à s'enfuir. »

Il souriait faiblement. Ces numéros étaient la seule chose qui arrivait un temps soit peu à ne pas lui faire perdre pied et devenir complètement cinglé avec toutes les expériences et les réveils qu'on lui imposait. Une fois qu'il a donné cette plaquette, il avait su qu'il allait certainement devenir fou mais une vie sauvée valait plus que sa santé mentale.

« -Je me souviens de chacun des noms des filles que j'ai croisé là-bas. La dernière a été : Natasha Romanova. Et heureusement ce ne fut pas pour l'éliminer. »

La rousse frissonna.

« -1110-1328-0817 »

Même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas oublié ce numéro. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait cet homme sombre qui lui avait fait peur. Tellement peur qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle tournait la balle dans ses mains en boucle et apprenait ce numéro par coeur. Chaque soir, elle le récitait pour se donner du courage, pour se dire qu'elle pourrait y arriver, qu'elle pourrait survivre à cet endroit.

« -Ils voulaient dire quoi ? »

Bucky eut un sourire nostalgique et haussa les épaules.

« -C'était le numéro de matricule de Steve. Il avait fait tomber sa plaquette un jour après une bataille. Quand j'ai voulu la lui rendre, il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien parce que les personnes à contacter étaient sur le champ de bataille avec lui. Soit on le reconnaîtrait, soit on mourrait avec lui, alors quelle importance ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Steve avait toujours été un inconscient, encore plus ce jour-là puisque c'était l'une des plaquettes qui permettrait de l'identifier s'il tombait au combat mais c'était Steve. Qui pouvait aller contre sa volonté ?

« -Ça m'a sauvé la vie. »

Natasha posa sa tête sur l'épaule en vibranium de Bucky. Sans même vraiment le savoir, leur vie avait déjà été liée, en quelque sorte.

Même si leur début de vie n'avait pas été des plus heureux, qu'on leur avait pris beaucoup, ils avaient un famille maintenant. Une famille de tarés avec des supers pouvoirs, mais une famille quand même.

Il y avait toujours eu une tension entre eux, sans qu'ils n'arrivent à se l'expliquer vraiment. A force de non-dits, ils avaient fini par se déclarer une sorte de guerre froide. Certainement un alignement des étoiles qui n'était pas bon pour eux.

« -Alors on considère que cette cachette est notre QG russe ? »

« -Notre jardin secret russe. »

La rousse sourit en disant cela, sans même se rendre compte que Bucky faisait la même chose. Au fond, partager cet endroit avait été une chose plus que bénéfique pour eux, bien plus que s'ils étaient restés seuls.

« -_Amis ? _»

« -_Plutôt… une famille. _»


	3. Clint-Pietro : Dark night, shiny morning

**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! **

**Pour tout avouer, j'ai eu du mal à le commencer, j'avais du mal à trouver un angle d'attaque mais j'y suis arrivée ! J'ai écrit ce petit texte qu'au final, j'aime bien. Je ré-apprend à écrire d'autres choses, d'autres projets et je suis d'une joie infini ! Parce qu'on ne le voit pas mais j'ai à peine fini d'écrire ce chapitre que je pense déjà au prochain, à la manière de l'écrire et de le développer ! Je suis joie !**

**D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'aurais potentiellement laissé, j'espère que ce ne sont pas d'énormes fautes qui vous empêcherez de bien lire ce texte x)**

**Miss green rabbit : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! et je prend bonne note x)**

**BREF, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer de nouvelles idées pour que de nouveaux chapitres germes sur ce recueil ! Je suis toujours heureuse d'écrire et encore plus vos suggestions ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Participante**** :**** nagron**

**Couple : Pietro / Clint**

**Thème : 'mon ange' de Grégory Lemarchal**

**Bonus : /**

.

_**Dark night, shiny morning**_

« -Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu le présentes officiellement ? »

Assise sur une des chaises du salon, entourée par ses bouquins et son ordinateur, elle avait lancé ça à un Pietro affalé dans le canapé et qui ne bougeait pas depuis une heure.

Habituellement, quand il venait s'incruster près d'elle pour ne faire que penser, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Elle aimait bien cette présence par trop envahissante qu'il dégageait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose.

Certainement parce qu'il ne faisait rien de son jour de congé alors qu'il prenait généralement ce temps-là pour nettoyer et ranger la maison de fond en comble, mais passons. Ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, c'était de l'entendre se ronger les ongles. Elle avait toujours envie de le frapper dans ces moments-là.

« -Pas vraiment. »

Elle serra les poings.

Le soir de l'anniversaire des triplés, Clint était parti assez tard en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger et encore moins s'incruster. Pietro n'avait même pas fait mine de le retenir pour une raison inconnue de Wanda. Le matin, en se rendant compte de cela, elle lui avait lancé un regard noir et n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer toute la journée pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait été stupide. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il 'ne fallait pas précipiter les choses non plus'. Elle l'aurait étranglé sur le coup. Des mois à se tourner autour, à finir par s'accepter pour ne même pas lui proposer de rester jusqu'au petit déjeuner ?

« -Et quelle raison stupide tu as trouvé pour me contredire ? »

Ça faisait une semaine que les triplés avaient huit ans. Une semaine que Pietro était reparti courir et une semaine qu'il ne croisait Clint que là-bas. Wanda avait de la peine pour ce pauvre gars qui ne devait même pas comprendre pourquoi le blond l'éloignait cette fois-ci.

« -Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« -Et la vraie raison ? »

Pietro se tut un instant, inutile de lutter avec elle, elle avait une force de persuasion qui dépassait l'entendement. Le blond se releva pour lui faire face.

« -C'est ma première relation vraiment sérieuse depuis… Elle. »

« -Lui au moins pourra pas fuir en apprenant qu'il est enceinte. »

Il sourit faiblement. Au fond, Wanda comprenait très bien son frère. La séparation qu'il avait vécu avait été horrible, elle n'était qu'à quatre mois de grossesse quand elle avait décidé de rompre. Ça ne valait plus la peine puisque 'ça' les détruirait de toute manière. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas arrêté de communiquer, l'un tentait de la faire douter de ses convictions, l'autre le harcelait pour qu'il lui fiche la paix en signant ces maudits papiers. Il la revoyait durant les cours, tenter de suivre la grossesse tout en pesant le pour et le contre d'avoir ces enfants.

« -Mais il est parti en comprenant que j'étais père. »

« -Et il est revenu. »

Pietro avait l'air abattu par toutes ces informations en même temps.

« -Invites-le, imbécile. Ou tu vas vraiment le regretter. »

Cette phrase sonnait autant comme une vérité qu'une menace dans la bouche de la brune. Pourtant le sourire qu'elle lui fit était aussi encourageant que le jour où il était revenu avec une série de bébés sous le bras.

.

Clint fut ravi d'être invité chez Pietro ce soir-là. Il avait prévu des fleurs, des pralines pour Wanda et quelques bonbons pour les triplés. Il voulait que cela se passe bien.

Lors de l'anniversaire, il n'avait pas vraiment été présenté aux enfants, juste comme l'ami de leur père mais rien de plus. Et au fond, c'était complètement normal, c'était leur anniversaire. Mais depuis, il n'avait vu Pietro qu'en coup de vent, le temps de lui voler un baiser rapidement. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais il n'avait pas envie de brusquer le blond pour autant. Il aurait eu envie de rester avec Pietro après cet anniversaire mais il avait senti que le blond n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise et il était donc parti non sans une pointe de tristesse au fond du coeur.

Alors la veille, quand il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone pour l'inviter à dîner avec toute la petite famille, il avait presque sauté de joie jusqu'au plafond.

Et le voilà devant la porte du blond à sonner en espérant que le plus jeune n'avait pas changé d'avis entre temps.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas Pietro qui lui ouvrit mais Wanda. Elle lui sourit naturellement en l'invitant à entrer.

« -Entre où tu vas rester à la porte un long moment. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et il lui tendit la boite de pralines ce qui parut plaire tout de suite à la jumelle.

« -Quel gentleman. »

Il sourit en coin.

« -Pietro a décidé de ne pas venir ? »

Elle rit en faisant un geste lassif vers les escaliers.

« -Il prépare les triplés depuis une heure. Soit disant qu'ils étaient arrivés crasseux de l'école. Les pauvres, ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils ont été obligés de se laver avant même leur goûter. »

« -Hm, j'aurais dû mettre mon costard. »

La brune lui sourit en coin, elle l'aimait bien. Il se moquait un peu de son frère, il était parfait.

« -Installe toi dans le salon, j'arrive avec l'apéro. »

Il se dirigeait vers la pièce quand il l'entendit crier 'CLINT EST LA'. Il se retint de rire et s'installa dans le premier canapé qu'il vit, le bouquet et les bonbons toujours dans les mains. Il entendit quelqu'un courir un peu partout et puis descendre dans les escaliers en trombe.

Pietro arriva dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés et un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de Clint pour l'embrasser furtivement.

« -Désolé de ne pas t'avoir accueilli. »

Le brun lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et lui offrit les fleurs.

« -Je ne savais pas quoi prendre pour les enfants, donc j'ai fait un mix de bonbons. »

« -Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Mais c'est parfait, merci beaucoup. »

« -C'était le minimum. »

Pietro avait l'air aux anges, c'était tout ce que l'archer demandait.

« -Rosé et chips pour tout le monde ! »

Wanda déposa tout sur la table basse pendant que Pietro appelait les triplés.

Les trois enfants descendirent presque immédiatement, bien habillés et bien coiffés. Clint se leva en les voyant arriver, souriant en coin en se disant que Wanda n'avait pas menti sur la préparation des enfants.

« -Les enfants, je vous présente Clint. Nous… Nous sommes en couple. »

Ca paraissait encore étrange à dire et le coeur de l'archer explosa en milliers de confettis en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vraiment officialiser tout ça dans sa tête. Il était en couple avec Pietro, vraiment. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

« -C'est pour ça que je suis obligée de mettre une robe ? »

Cette phrase était si naturelle venant de Charlotte ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser grandement Wanda.

« -Oui, Charl- »

« -Hé mais t'es le monsieur qui nous a reconduits de l'école ! »

Clint acquiesça à cette phrase en souriant.

« -Ouais ! Il a eu le droit de dire un gros mot ! »

« -C'est vrai ! Je te reconnais, t'as pas voulu me donner tous les cadeaux ! »

« -Ok ! Les monstres, on se calme. D'abord, que dit-on en premier ? »

« -Bonjour ! »

Ils le dirent en choeur, comme s'ils le faisaient depuis toujours.

« -Ensuite, oui, c'est bien ce monsieur-là. »

« -D'ailleurs ! »

Clint leur donna les bonbons prévus et se fit instantanément aimer des triplés. Il en fallait peu pour s'attirer les faveurs d'un enfant en fait ! L'archer se félicitait de cette découverte.

« -Tu connais déjà Charlotte du coup mais voilà Jonathan et Nicolas. »

Il les désigna un à un pour que l'archer arrive à les différencier mais ça lui prendra certainement plus de temps que cinq secondes pour y arriver. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus avec le même sourire éclatant. Charlotte, elle, était blonde aux yeux bruns, un regard plein de malice et un sourire éblouissant.

« -Pour ce soir, et pour t'aider, Nat' a le t-shirt bleu et Nikky le jaune. »

« -Ça va être utile. »

« -Je me doute. »

La soirée se déroula assez bien et vite. Clint était assis en face des triplés, comme ça il était proche mais en même temps pas trop des enfants. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à mieux les connaître, c'était tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient aucune conversation.

C'était d'ailleurs de vrais moulins à paroles. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à raconter sur tout, et même si parfois Clint avait du mal à suivre ou à trouver un de leurs sujets intéressants, il écoutait attentivement. C'était important pour Pietro, donc c'était important pour lui.

Et puis, ils avaient parfois des conversations assez intéressantes. Par exemple, il avait appris que chacun avait son centre d'intérêt préféré : Charly aimait l'espace et l'astronomie, Nat' le football et les superhéros et Nikky adorait les animaux, surtout marins. Il avait donc appris pas mal de choses sur chacun des sujets qu'ils préféraient.

Après le dessert, ils étaient un peu crevés, il était minuit en même temps.

« -Clint peut venir nous coucher ? »

Nicolas avait lancé ça alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain dans son pyjama.

« -Seulement s'il a envie mais il ne faut pas le forcer. »

Pietro avait tapoté la tête brune de son fils, il savait bien que l'archer avait du mal et il ne voulait vraiment pas le brusquer à ce niveau. Il était déjà tellement heureux qu'il soit venu, qu'il ait écouté les triplés pendant ces quelques heures. C'était quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible le jour où le brun lui avait annoncé qu'il détestait les enfants.

Pas à pas, c'était le mot d'ordre du coureur actuellement.

Nikky posa la question à l'archer qui hésita un peu avant d'accepter timidement. Il ne se voyait pas faire autrement en voyant le regard de chat potté que cet enfant lui faisait.

Il monta donc à l'étage avec le père de famille. Il fut un peu surpris de constater que chacun avait sa propre chambre. Au moins, c'était facile de s'y retrouver avec le prénom de chacun écrit sur la porte.

« -Ca consiste en quoi, de les coucher ? »

Le blond sourit.

« -Simplement leur dire au revoir un fois qu'ils sont dans leur lit. »

« -Hm, c'est faisable en fait. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit tranquillement. Il imita un peu Pietro et était le premier en dehors de la chambre mais au moins il le faisait. Clint avait l'impression de faire n'importe quoi en réalité, comme s'il réagissait comme un gamin à tout ça. Mais il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Il leur disait au revoir et attendait Pietro sur le pas de la porte en espérant ne rien avoir cassé dans la pièce.

Quand ils redescendirent, Wanda les attendait avec un verre de whisky dans le salon. Elle avait déjà servi tout le monde, les regardant avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Le jumeau soupçonnait un plan de sa sœur mais c'était dur à dire avec elle.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps tous les trois jusqu'à ce que l'archer ne commence à vraiment fatiguer.

« -Je pense que je vais y aller. »

« -Voyons, Clint. Tu ne vas pas conduire en ayant bu autant. »

Wanda avait lancé ça tout à fait innocemment mais Pietro comprenait pourquoi leur verre ne se vidait jamais complètement. Il fallait pourtant qu'il reconnaisse qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Il ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant, il en voulait toujours un peu plus. Encore un peu plus de temps avec lui, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu cette semaine.

Le blond confirma les dires de sa sœur et finit par convaincre Clint de rester dormir cette nuit. Le brun n'avait pas voulu s'imposer mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Pietro, surtout quand il insistait autant.

Ils montèrent tous les trois et, après avoir dit bonne nuit à Wanda, Pietro guida Clint jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils avaient à peine touché le matelas qu'ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

.

Ce matin, il avait eu l'impression de se réveiller au paradis. Clint avait doucement ouvert les yeux et la vue de Pietro le fit sourire immédiatement. Quoi de plus beau que de se réveiller auprès de l'homme qu'on aimait ?

En deux mois, il s'était passé des choses. Pietro l'avait progressivement invité de plus en plus souvent après sa rencontre officielle avec les triplés. Les barrières invisibles que l'archer avait dressées entre lui et les enfants étaient doucement tombées une à une. Il avait eu du mal au début, il ne pouvait même pas le nier. Il avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient tous les trois parler en même temps, qu'ils baragouinaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient et qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop plein d'énergie pour une personne. Il se demandait comment Pietro arrivait à gérer les trois d'un coup. Il aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, c'était un fait.

Mais, un soir, Charlotte avait commencé à lui parler pendant que Pietro était occupé dans la cuisine et que Wanda tentait de faire terminer leurs devoirs aux deux garçons. Ils avaient parlé seule à seul, tranquillement. Elle lui avait confié pas mal de choses et lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Clint avait assez apprécié cette conversation, il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était vive d'esprit et qu'elle cernait vite les gens. Elle avait démasqué Clint et son appréhension pour les enfants et elle lui avait souri en lui tapant sur l'épaule. 'T'inquiètes pas, on n'est pas tous comme Nikky et Nat' '. Ca avait fait rire le brun.

Il surpassait progressivement toutes ces barrières et ces obstacles. Et il savait qu'il avait toujours Pietro à côté pour le reprendre quand il disait ou faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

C'était toujours chez le blond qu'ils se retrouvaient. C'était presque devenu un rituel : diner, coucher des triplés, discussions avec ou sans Wanda, s'endormir sans même trouver le temps d'enfiler un pyjama. Parfois ils n'avaient même pas le courage de monter un étage et s'endormaient directement dans le canapé.

La veille, Clint avait proposé à Pietro de venir chez lui, à son appartement : 'pour changer'. Le blond avait accepté après s'être assuré que sa sœur était présente pour les triplés.

Le brun était sur un petit nuage. Ils avaient été au cinéma, s'étaient arrêtés au drive d'un McDo pour finir leur hamburger dans le salon de Clint.

C'était une soirée toute simple mais elle leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux, c'était le plus important non ?

Cette nuit-là, avant d'aller se coucher, Pietro avait décrété qu'il devait absolument se mettre en pyjama. Il n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain matin et il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison en sentant la transpiration de la nuit. L'archer avait levé les yeux au ciel en souriant mais n'avait rien dit.

Le jumeau avait emprunté un t-shirt et un jogging à Clint. Il flottait dedans mais le plus âgé ne pouvait pas nier que ça le rendait encore plus craquant qu'avant. Le blond s'était déjà allongé dans le lit double du brun en l'attendant.

L'archer enfila vite fait un jogging et retira son t-shirt. Il avait toujours tellement chaud dans son appartement qu'il préférait de loin être torse nu. Sauf qu'il vit directement le visage de Pietro devenir blanc. Il savait pourquoi, sauf que le regard du blond était tellement important pour lui qu'il eut un pincement au coeur.

« -Tu… tu préfères que j'enfile un haut, pour que tu ne vois plus… ça ? »

Pietro secoua la tête et lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés.

« -Je… Je suis juste un peu surpris. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« -Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait la guerre non ? »

Clint tenta un sourire mais il savait bien que jamais Pietro n'aurait pu penser que c'était vrai. Il avait lancé cette information comme une blague alors ça avait dû vite sortir de l'esprit du blond.

Le torse de l'archer était constellé de cicatrices, grandes, petites, de toute sorte. Le pire avait été lors de sa dernière mission sur le terrain. Il s'était ramassé une grenade en plein torse et le temps qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des éclats avaient traversé son uniforme et ses protections. Dix éclats, sept superficiels et trois profonds. L'un avait décidé de se loger pile entre son coeur et son poumon, résultat une cicatrice de vingt centimètres en plein milieu de son torse. Et il ne voulait même pas parler des autres dégâts plus anciens comme le coup de couteau dans son épaule : dix-neuf points de suture.

Comment Pietro aurait pu se douter de ce genre de choses ? Il est jeune et avait déjà bien à faire avec sa famille que pour penser aux ravages de la guerre.

« -Tu… tu veux m'en parler ? »

« -Non. »

Clint secoua la tête, il avait été beaucoup trop direct et dur dans sa réponse.

« -C'est pas contre toi… Ça a été tellement dur pour réussir à vivre avec, à accepter et à se dire qu'on est plutôt chanceux parce qu'au moins on a encore tous nos membres. Si j'en parle, je vais le revivre et… et c'est pas ce qu'il me faut. »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

« -Je veux juste vivre une vie normale. Avoir quelqu'un que j'aime à mes côtés et ne plus penser à tout ça. »

Pietro avait souri doucement et était venu l'enlacer. Cette nuit-là, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ensemble mais ils n'avaient eu besoin que de la présence de l'autre pour se rassurer et se dire que l'avenir pouvait être bien plus beau encore.

Alors voir Pietro dormir paisiblement, à côté de lui, alors qu'il avait vécu toutes ces horreurs, c'était comme être aux côtés d'un ange. Un ange qui venait le sauver de tout ça, de toute cette vie qui lui avait pourri tant de nuits, tant de sommeil, tant de tout. Avec Pietro, c'était comme revivre.

Il avait envie de vivre encore des centaines d'années à ses côtés, à continuer à le connaître, continuer à connaître les triplés. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, ses peurs, ses envies, ses joies,… tout savoir pour le rendre heureux, encore plus, toujours plus parce qu'il le méritait.

Quand Pietro ouvrit les yeux, il sourit immédiatement de voir le brun si heureux à côté de lui. Il rit sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi. Son coeur se noyait sous le bonheur qu'il ressentait actuellement.

La veille, quand il avait découvert l'état physique de Clint, il avait eu un choc. Il se souvenait de la phrase de l'archer mais il n'avait pas saisi que ça avait été la réalité. Et il le regrettait. Il avait eu l'impression d'être indélicat, d'avoir fait mille allusions déplaisantes à la guerre alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il avait juste peur d'avoir pu le blesser à un moment donné.

Mais Clint lui avait expliqué à demi mot : ça avait été horrible, beaucoup trop pour ce qu'un homme pouvait le supporter. Et au fond s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était certainement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Pietro le voit comme un vétéran mais comme un homme comme tout le monde, un homme qu'on rencontre dans un club sportif, avec qui on va boire un verre, à qui on présente sa famille, un homme dont on tombe amoureux.

Et pendant une minute, Pietro avait senti exactement ce que Clint redoutait : le regard de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Clint avait peur du regard des autres sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Pietro vivait avec le regard des autres tous les jours. Mais le blond avait réussi à en faire abstraction parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout cacher, parce qu'il ne regrettait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait rien cacher.

« -Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Clint avait murmuré, presque pour ne pas casser ce calme magique qui régnait dans la pièce.

« -J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. »

Pietro le regarda une nouvelle fois, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -J'ai jamais été aussi… apaisé de ma vie. »

Chaque mot que le blond prononçait semblait si juste aux oreilles de Clint. Si merveilleux. 'Apaiser', c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, là, tout de suite.

« -Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Le brun sourit un peu plus. C'était tellement con comme question mais après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu il ne pensait pas qu'on la lui poserait un jour. C'était dur d'y répondre sans fondre en larme.

« -T'es là. T'es comme un ange descendu du ciel. »

Pietro rougit un peu. Comment ne pas pleurer de bonheur face à cette image si merveilleuse ? Comment ne pas être le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant présent ?

« -Et je crois que je tombe amoureux. »

Le blond mit ses mains devant son visage. Clint les lui prit pour l'empêcher de se cacher. Il comprit bien vite que le père de famille était dans le même état que lui : des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

Son coeur explosait à chaque battement d'un bonheur sans limite.

« -Pietro Maximoff, je vous aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. »

Le blond passa une main dans la nuque de Clint.

« -Je t'aime aussi... »

Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme pour sceller leur amour dans ce simple geste. Un geste si simple et pourtant si infini. Il y en aura bien d'autres, tous aussi amoureux, tous aussi beaux.

Ils venaient de comprendre que peu importait le regard des autres sur leur choix, sur leur passé, sur leur vie, peu importait tant qu'ils étaient à deux, tant qu'ils se soutenaient. Et tant qu'ils s'aimaient.


	4. Peter Parker-Thor : Mauvais numéro

_Bonjour, Bonsoir ! _

_Me revoici avec (enfin) un nouveau chapitre à ce petit jeu ! J'avoue que je l'avais écrit depuis un petit temps mais mon cerveau, à qui je fais de moins en moins confiance, me faisait oublier son existence. Alors j'ai tardé avant de vraiment le publier, excusez-moi ! _

_J'ai commencé, en plus, un nouveau projet d'écriture alors tout est mélangé en même temps. Le jeu, le projet et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le confinement qui en ajoute une couche me perturbant totalement dans mon train train quotidien. Mais maintenant que je vais littéralement vivre chez mes parents jusqu'en septembre, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal pour reprendre une vraie routine ! C'est beau les bonnes résolutions ! On va gérer ! _

_J'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain OS alors je vais faire en sorte de l'écrire le plus vite possible pour que ce projet de petit jeu ne se désagrège pas de lui-même, même si je me doute que ça va être dur de lui faire reprendre du service ^^" _

_Enfin BREF ! J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire et je m'excuse si j'ai laissé des fautes !_

_nagron : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, surtout que j'avais envie de réécrire avec les triplets ! Alors pour ta proposition, je n'ai aucun soucis avec tes choix mais je ne te garantis pas un rated M, majoritairement parce que les OS de ce 'document' sont en T mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas certaine à 100% que tu ais le même rated M que ce que j'imagine en lisant tes conditions ^^ Donc à voir mais je préfère te prévenir sur ce point !_

_Deponia : Merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir surtout lorsque tu dis que cette relation fait vraie. J'avoue que c'est ce que je recherche le plus quand j'écris ce genre d'histoire, alors que tu me le fasses remarquer m'encourage à continuer dans cette voie T_T (ce sont des larmes de joie x) )_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_Participante : Miss green rabbit_

_Couple : Peter Parker / Thor_

_Thème : Pompon_

_Bonus : /_

.

_**Mauvais numéro**_

Peter écoutait distraitement l'analyse d'une nouvelle d'Edgard Poe. Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait ça complètement inutile mais la littérature n'était pas vraiment son cours préféré. Il soupira et se tourna vers Ned qui prêtait la même attention au cours que lui.

Il avait l'impression que seule MJ écoutait réellement ce qu'il se passait mais il savait qu'elle se passionnait pour un tas de trucs. Poe était en plus un truc un peu morbide, elle devait s'éclater actuellement.

« -T'as réussi à bosser sur le truc que Stark t'a demandé ? »

Ned avait chuchoté autant qu'il le pouvait.

Peter acquiesça. Depuis qu'il avait combattu seul un trafic d'armes extraterrestres, il avait beaucoup plus de contacts avec Tony que juste après la guerre contre le Captain. Il s'en réjouissait un peu, il avait montré à Stark qu'il n'était pas un bébé capricieux qui avait besoin de ce fichu costume.

Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir pris goût à tout ça, toute la technologie que Tony lui avait mis à disposition. Avant, il bricolait avec deux trois trucs trouvés dans la rue et il arrivait à faire quelque chose d'incroyable avec. Il se surpassait.

Maintenant, il avait tout à disposition et parfois il en avait la tête qui tournait.

« -C'était basique. Il aurait pu le faire en cinq minutes tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. »

Ned leva les yeux au ciel. Il enviait un peu Peter pour ce qu'il avait. Il aurait été honoré de bosser sur ce truc futile que Peter devait faire : résoudre le problème d'une de ses armes. Enfin, un de ses gadgets.

« -Ça montre surtout qu'il a confiance en toi. »

« -Il me teste, c'est tout. »

Peter avait essayé de le voir autrement mais il avait peur que ce soit comme la dernière fois : il s'éclatait et travaillait avec ce que Tony lui donnait et, au final, celui-ci le lui reprend en disant qu'il n'en était pas digne s'il ne faisait pas son boulot sans. C'était une angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis un certain temps.

Le brun allait répondre autre chose à Ned mais il sentit son portable vibrer. Une fois, ce n'était pas dérangeant mais il vibra une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et enfin une quatrième.

Il fronça les sourcils, les seules personnes qui lui envoyaient habituellement des messages étaient soit dans cette pièce, soit savaient qu'il avait cours et attendaient la dernière sonnerie pour le contacter. Il ne voyait qu'une personne capable de se foutre des horaires : Tony.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sourit en coin. Même avec cette angoisse, il était tout de même plus qu'heureux de travailler avec l'ingénieur.

Les quinze minutes qui le séparaient de la fin du cours lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. Et tout ça pour… être déçu à la fin.

Il s'était rué dans les couloirs jusqu'à son casier, suivi tant bien que mal par Ned, pour oser regarder son téléphone : numéro inconnu. _Merde_.

Celui de Tony avait était enregistré à la minute même où Tony lui avait donné son numéro.

« -C'est qui ? »

« -Numéro inconnu. »

« -Bah t'attends quoi pour voir ce qu'il dit ? »

« -Tu imagines si c'est un terroriste ? »

Ned leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« -Si c'était un terroriste, il n'aurait pas pris le temps de te prévenir par sms. Il aurait fait exploser l'école avant de faire une revendication à la télé. Tu risques rien, froussard. »

Peter soupira. _Pas faux ce qu'il dit en même temps. _Il ouvrit les sms et rougit instantanément.

Trois sms et un MMS, c'était pas courant de base mais c'était surtout le contenu de l'image qui le fit rougir en moins d'une seconde : Thor, complètement nu, sur un lit, avec de simples pompons recouvrant les zones interdites aux moins de 18 ans. Trois messages suivaient : 'Jane, faisons la paix.', 'j'ai même cette surprise pour toi' et 'à l'endroit habituel, un pompon tombe à chaque minute qui me séparera de ton arrivée'.

« -Oh mon dieu. »

Ned avait regardé l'écran au dessus de l'épaule de Peter qui verrouilla directement son téléphone en l'entendant.

« -C'est trop dingue ! »

« -Tu ne dis strictement rien à personne de cette photo, Ned ! »

« -Mais… Mais c'est géant ! »

« -Et s'il apprend que tu l'as balancé, tu peux te retrouver griller en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. »

Ces paroles avaient au moins eu le mérite de la faire boucler à son meilleur ami. La sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause retentit une première fois.

Peter regarda Ned dans les yeux.

« -Tu ne racontes rien. »

« -Il faudra bien que tu lui répondes ! »

Le brun lui fit un geste pour signifier qu'il le ferait et ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leur salle de classe respective. C'était un des rares cours qu'ils n'avaient pas ensemble.

_Pourtant il n'a pas tort, je vais lui répondre quoi moi ? 'Mauvais numéro, mec, très beaux muscles' ? N'importe quoi. _

Il s'installa dans le fond de la classe, juste derrière un des quaterbacks. Ça avait le mérite de le cacher complètement du prof d'histoire.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et répondit la première chose qui lui venait par la tête : 'Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, monsieur Thor, mais c'est un mauvais numéro.'

Il devrait comprendre vite fait de son erreur.

Il reçut d'ailleurs un sms quelques minutes plus tard : 'Je suis profondément désolé de cette erreur ! J'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas faire connaître cette histoire'.

Et le réflexe qui suivit : 'Je serais muet comme une tombe. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Jane.'

'Ce sera déjà plus facile quand j'aurais trouvé le bon numéro.'

Peter sourit en coin en voyant cette réponse. Il glissa ensuite son téléphone dans son sac pour être sûr de ne plus y toucher et d'écouter un peu plus ses cours.

.

« -Et pourquoi pas Chewbacca tant que t'y es ? »

« -Chewbacca, ça n'a aucun sens. Qui-Gon, c'est logique. »

« -C'est pas logique avec ce qu'il est ! Les jedi peuvent pas avoir de relations et Qui-Gon est un modèle de droiture. »

« -T'en sais rien et puis une faiblesse ou une erreur, ça peut arriver. Je te dis juste que ce serait logique que ce soit lui le père d'Anakin. »

Ned secoua la tête comme si son meilleur ami ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

Ils montaient le Faucon Millénium dans la chambre de Peter. Ils avaient décidé de passer une nuit blanche à le monter dès que Peter avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé la version Lego.

Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils travaillaient dessus en parlant de l'identité du père d'Anakin quand Peter reçut un sms. L'adolescent regarda sur son écran : numéro inconnu. _Encore ?_

Il n'y avait même pas une semaine qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'un numéro inconnu l'avait contacté. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et sourit en coin : 'Je ne te donne pas de détails parce que je ne connais même pas ton nom mais ça s'est bien passé avec Jane. On a fait la paix'

Peter montra le sms à Ned qui lui fit un regard plein de sous entendus.

« -On sait tous les deux ce que ça veut dire, Ned, pas la peine de faire ce regard-là. »

Son meilleur ami rit en secouant la tête.

'Content pour vous, m'sieur Thor. J'espère que ça continuera à aller bien'

« -S'il te demandait de te rencontrer, tu dirais oui ? »

Peter releva les yeux vers Ned et haussa un sourcil.

« -Pourquoi il me demanderait ça ? »

« -Pour être sûr que tu ne dises rien sur la photo ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« -J'ai aucun intérêt à dévoiler la photo. »

« -C'est vrai. Et puis même si tu le faisais, elle ne le met pas dans une mauvaise posture. »

« -C'est quand même gênant. »

« -Ça le serait si c'était moi sur la photo. T'as vu le physique de ce mec ? Toutes les filles seraient à ses pieds en moins de deux avec ce genre de truc. »

Peter sourit en haussant les épaules.

« -Ça n'empêche pas le fait que ça serait gênant pour lui. Et puis, il s'en fout des autres filles. »

« -Jane a déjà rompu avec lui une première fois, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison. »

« -La distance ? Y a un monde entre eux. »

Ned secoua la tête et soupira.

« -Tu comprends rien. Elle savait bien qu'il y aurait un monde entre eux, elle savait que c'était un dieu. »

« -Et pourquoi elle serait partie alors ? »

« -Peter… Y a pas photo : niveau intellectuel, ils sont pas pareils. »

Peter eut un petit geste de recul et secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était une physicienne renommée mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.

« -Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas un diplôme en physique qu'il est limité. »

« -Pas limité. Juste moins intelligent. »

« -Il a quelques centaines d'années, il a eu le temps d'apprendre un tas de choses. Certainement plus que ce que pourrait apprendre Jane dans toute sa vie. »

« -L'art de la guerre ? »

« -Peu importe ! On n'est pas là pour juger leur couple et encore moins leur faire passer un test de QI. »

« -Yep. C'est comme pour le père d'Anakin, on ne sera jamais d'accord. »

« -Ned ! Je t'ai déjà dit que la force ne peut biologiquement pas mettre enceinte une femme. »

« -La science n'a rien à voir avec la force ! »

.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, ça faisait trois mois que le Faucon Millénium était terminé et trônait sur le bureau de Peter.

Il n'avait plus jamais parlé de Thor avec Ned, ils savaient que c'était maintenant un sujet proscrit. Ils avaient une liste de sujet à ne plus jamais aborder comme les pâtes au ketchup ou l'origine de la Force. Plus jamais.

Mais peu importait, en ce premier jour de vacances, Peter avait décidé de se poser tranquillement dans son canapé pour lire un livre… jusqu'au soir. Tony l'avait invité à une soirée spéciale Noël et il trépignait déjà d'impatience. Il avait mis deux semaines à convaincre May mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Tony avait précisé que ce serait une soirée tout en simplicité, il n'y aurait que peu d'invités : les Avengers qui avaient combattu dans leur camp et quelques uns de l'autre. Tony avait fait sécuriser tout le périmètre pour l'occasion. Peter le savait parce qu'il avait participé à cette mise en place.

La journée fut longue donc. Enfin, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ferait durant la soirée avant que May ne vienne le chercher : parler à Vision, demander des conseils sur la discrétion à Natasha et donner le cadeau qu'il avait préparé à Tony.

Il avait mis une semaine à le construire mais ça en valait la peine. C'était une cartouche de sa toile que Tony pourrait intégrer à son armure. L'ingénieur lui avait confié qu'il était un peu jaloux. Même s'il avait fait en sorte d'en produire un peu pour le costume tout neuf de Peter, la majorité des toiles venaient de l'adolescent. Tony n'avait jamais réussi à confectionner une toile de la qualité de celle de Peter.

« -Peter ? »

Le concerné releva la tête vers sa tante. Il checka l'heure : encore une heure avant de vraiment se préparer.

« -Je suis dans le salon. »

May entra dans la pièce et sourit.

« -Tu grandis si vite. »

L'adolescent leva un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par là. Elle secoua la tête.

« -Tu es sûr que tout est sécurisé là-bas ? »

« -Oui, May. On a vérifié à peu près dix fois pour être sûrs et certains que tout était ok. »

Il comprenait un peu ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'il était Spiderman, elle avait commencé à angoisser pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Du moins, elle s'inquiétait bien plus pour le mental que pour le physique. _Le physique, ça se répare. Le moral met bien plus de temps_. Il connaissait cette phrase par coeur. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'inquiéter de la sorte.

Alors quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il travaillait avec Mr Stark de temps en temps, elle n'avait pas hésité à l'appeler directement pour lui faire passer un 'test de conformité' comme il l'avait appelé. Elle voulait s'assurer que son neveu ne craigne rien. Il était déjà dur pour elle de gérer le fait qu'il soit un superhéro. Si en plus il en côtoyait un qui avait une liste d'ennemis aussi longue que son bras, c'était le pompon. Tony avait vite délégué la tâche de la rassurer à Happy et ils avaient parlé des heures.

Peter avait pris ça pour de la surprotection sur le moment mais avec le recul il pouvait comprendre cette réaction bien plus facilement.

« -Je veux être certaine que tu ne craignes rien. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Le brun savait que c'était sa technique pour essayer de relativiser les choses, pour les mettre à plat et ne pas faire un drame pour quelque chose de banal. Son neveu ne faisait qu'aller à une soirée, rien de plus. Certes avec que des adultes confirmés, tous héros et donc tous dotés de pouvoirs qu'elle jugeait incontrôlables mais ce n'était qu'une soirée banale.

Peter lui sourit en coin pour tenter de la rassurer comme il le pouvait.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, May. Je serais avec M'sieur Stark, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Elle eut un regard indéfinissable et Peter eut peur un instant de la phrase qu'elle allait prononcer par la suite.

« -Je sais que tu vénères Tony mais… tu es sûr que cette relation est saine ? Et qu'il ne te voit que comme son apprenti ? »

Peter lutta pour ne pas baisser le regard. Ses craintes étaient fondées. Alors c'était ça qu'elle pensait dès qu'il lui disait qu'il allait travailler avec Tony ?

« -May ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses à ce genre de choses ! Il est en couple et il va bientôt se marier. Et puis je suis un homme ! Donc pas son type, de base. Pourquoi tu me mets ça en tête ?! »

« -Peter… calmes toi. »

L'adolescent se redressa en levant les bras en signe de protestation.

« -Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Monsieur Stark est plus que correct avec moi. »

« -Je sais Peter, je… -elle soupira- Je m'en fais pour toi. »

Il savait très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion et une partie de lui lui était reconnaissant de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais l'autre partie lui disait que c'était beaucoup trop excessif !

Il soupira fortement.

« -C'est… C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter mais il n'y a qu'à toi et Ned que j'ai dit que j'étais bi. Monsieur Stark ne le sait pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis bi que tous les mecs de la Terre vont se jeter sur moi. »

La brune essaya de faire passer son inquiétude. Son neveu avait raison. Happy lui avait dit que Stark n'était pas un prédateur sexuel, qu'il ne fréquentait que des femmes et qu'en plus il était à cheval sur le consentement.

Et puis, c'était comme avec tout le monde. Bi ou non, il découvrirait tout ça petit à petit, avec quelqu'un de bien. Elle voulait se convaincre que Peter était assez grand pour savoir tout ça.

Elle avait pourtant l'impression de connaître les adolescents mieux qu'eux-mêmes, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient faire des conneries parfois juste parce qu'ils pensaient avoir raison.

Elle avait oublié que Peter était bien plus mature que tout le reste de ses camarades. Depuis qu'il était Spiderman, il avait vu plus de choses que tous les autres réunis. Il avait souffert plus que tous les autres.

Après cette conversation, il avait enfin pu se libérer de sa tante pour aller se préparer. Tenue décontractée mais pas trop, tentative de dompter ses cheveux avec du gel, sac avec son cadeau pour Tony et sourire aussi innocent que ravageur. Il était prêt pour la fête.

May avait accepté de le conduire jusqu'à la villa de Tony, il en avait une pas très loin et c'était le meilleur endroit à effacer des radars.

Sa tante ne put s'empêcher de lui faire de nouvelles recommandations sur à peu près tout mais il essayait de relativiser tout ça : si ça avait été une soirée étudiante, elle lui aurait dit exactement la même chose.

Il sortit de la voiture un peu soulagé tout de même. Elle lui fit signe une dernière fois avant de partir. Tony lui avait dit qu'il y avait une chambre prévue pour lui s'il voulait rester jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le milliardaire l'accueillit à bras ouverts d'ailleurs. Peter était sur un petit nuage.

« -Je vous présente le deuxième génie de la soirée ! »

Une série de têtes se retournèrent sur lui, tous aussi souriant les uns que les autres. Peter fut saluer par toute la bande. Natasha, Vision et Rhodes étaient prévus puisqu'ils n'avaient que peu de problèmes avec la justice pour le moment. Clint avait fait le déplacement, bénéficiant d'une soirée sans se soucier du bracelet qu'il avait à la cheville, Scott avait eu le même plaisir : tout était au frais de l'ingénieur alors il n'avait pas dit non à cette soirée de liberté (surtout qu'il n'avait pas sa fille ce week-end). Wanda était venue également mais plus pour revoir Vision que le reste de la bande (selon les dires de Tony du moins).

Peter se présenta officiellement à tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à la seule place qu'il restait : à côté de Wanda. Elle lui tendit un verre de Coca en lui souriant. Elle lui présenta d'ailleurs ses excuses pour lui avoir balancé des voitures dessus. Excuses acceptées immédiatement, il n'en était pas mort, c'était le principal non ?

Il passait une bonne soirée et essayait de parler avec un peu tout le monde. Il avait appris que Natasha et Clint le trouvaient génial. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs lancés dans un débat pour savoir s'il ferait un bon espion ou agent du SHIELD. Tony avait coupé court à leurs discussion en leur disant que le SHIELD n'existait plus ce qui provoqua de vives réprobations de la part des deux meilleurs amis.

C'était vraiment une bonne soirée.

Et puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Peter sentit une tension s'abattre directement sur la pièce. Ceux qui n'étaient pas censés se trouver là s'étaient raidis d'un coup. Ils savaient très bien que tous les invités étaient présents. Steve se trouvait à l'autre bout de la planète et Sam l'accompagnait. Quant à T'Challa, il avait un pays à gérer.

Tony se leva en faisant signe de se tenir à l'affût. Peter et lui avaient prévu l'éventualité que quelque chose se passe mal et l'ingénieur avait une sorte de Quinjet bis prêt à démarrer s'il le fallait.

L'ingénieur pianota sur son smartphone en marchant vers l'entrée, il avait des caméras extérieures. Donc quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de découvrir Thor, tout sourire, contrairement aux autres.

Enfin, il perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant les têtes déconfites de tout le reste de la troupe.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir ? »

Natasha sourit en coin en se levant pour le rejoindre.

« -Bien sûr que si, Thor. On a simplement cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'on ne voulait pas voir. »

« -Et bien, je ne suis pas ce quelqu'un ! J'ai ramené des spécialités d'Asgard pour l'occasion ! »

Cela détendit un peu plus l'atmosphère. Seul Peter se demandait ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Devait-il se présenter comme l'inconnu des sms ? Ne pas s'identifier tout court ? Après tout, cela faisait près de trois mois que cette histoire s'était passée, Thor ne devait même plus s'en souvenir et ce serait plus gênant qu'autre chose pour le coup.

Quand Thor s'approcha de lui, Peter avait pris sa décision : ne rien dire et faire semblant de ne jamais avoir vu ce dieu nu sous une couche de pompons.

« -Tu es nouveau toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui ! Je suis Peter, ravi de vous connaître monsieur Thor. »

Le blond s'arrêta dans son mouvement (il avait entrepris de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule) et le regarda attentivement. Il plissa les yeux, ce qui effraya un peu le brun sur le coup.

« -Personne ne m'appelle 'monsieur Thor'. »

_Merde, c'est un avertissement ? Une menace ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Dire quoi ? _

« -Ne te formalise pas Thor, il appelle tout le monde 'monsieur'. »

_Sauvé par Stark !_

L'ingénieur rit un peu mais cela ne fit pas bouger le dieu d'un pouce, il examinait toujours autant Peter. Et puis ouvrit la bouche, cherchant encore un peu ses paroles.

« -C'est toi les faux pompons. »

Peter rougit instantanément. _Grillé_. Au moins, Thor utilisait un langage plus ou moins codé pour essayer de ne pas se cramer auprès du reste des Avengers.

Le brun acquiesça. Thor sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos sous le regard consterné de Tony. Celui-ci pensait être le seul à pouvoir avoir des secrets avec Peter. C'était censé être lui son mentor, la personne avec qui il était le plus proche dans le groupe. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua jusqu'au coeur de l'ingénieur qui tenta de ne pas le montrer.

« -Je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire. Surtout qu'au final… cela n'a pas servit à grand chose. »

« -Oh, mais je croyais que vous aviez fait la paix. »

« -Oui pour un temps mais nous étions trop différents l'un de l'autre. Cela n'a pas plus fonctionné que la première fois. Alors tout ça est fini. »

« -Je suis désolé pour vous m'sieur Thor. »

« -C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Tony ne s'était pas éloigné d'un pouce durant l'échange et comprenait de moins en moins bien leur histoire et le pourquoi ils semblaient lui cacher quelque chose.

« -Rien du tout, Stark ! Tout cela est du passé ! Faisons la fête ! »

Thor se retourna et se dirigea vers Clint et Scott qui étaient en pleine conversation sur leur bracelet. Tony se tourna vers Peter.

« -Il faudra que tu m'expliques. »

Peter n'avait pas réagi pour éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler à l'ingénieur, même s'il le vénérait.

.

Il était couché dans son lit. Enfin, dans le lit que Tony lui avait prêté. Il était carrément plus grand que celui qu'il avait chez tante May, il flottait dans les couvertures et les coussins qu'il y avait et il aurait largement pu ajouter quatre lui pour combler pleinement la taille du matelas.

Il regardait le plafond en essayant de penser à la soirée qu'il avait vécu. Elle avait été géniale ! Tout le monde lui avait parlé et essayé de l'inclure le plus possible dans le groupe. Vision avait eu une conversation très intéressante sur la physique avec lui. Peter aimait bien cet moitié robot, moitié humain. Il avait réponse à tout et l'adolescent avait appris tellement de choses ce soir avec lui.

Scott lui avait montré quelques tours de magie et les lui avait même enseigner. Il allait pouvoir faire halluciner Ned avec le tour des cartes. Rhodes lui avait demandé conseil pour des films. Depuis qu'il avait entendu la référence du 'jeune' comme il l'appelait sur Star Wars il avait regardé tous les films. _C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire depuis mon opération._ Peter s'était fait un plaisir de lui passer la liste de ses films préférés. Rhodes était tellement ouvert d'esprit que Peter avait hâte d'avoir son retour sur les films qu'il avait nommés.

Le seul à qui il n'avait plus vraiment parlé, c'était Thor.

Le dieu était impressionnant, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Son rire n'avait pas arrêté de transpercer le bruit des autres conversations. Et puis il était un peu plus grand que le reste de la bande alors il était facile à repérer. Peter lançait parfois quelques regards vers lui mais il n'arrivait jamais à vraiment capter son attention.

_Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important de toute manière_.

Natasha l'avait accaparé une bonne partie de la nuit en plus, Tony semblait écouter ce qu'ils se disaient d'un peu plus loin. Alors Peter avait déduit qu'ils parlaient du docteur Banner. Tony avait toujours un regard sombre quand Peter tentait de lui en parler.

Peu importait, la soirée était finie à présent. La plupart des Avengers étaient partis, il ne restait plus que lui, Thor, Natasha et Rhodes. Les autres étaient soit partis parce qu'ils étaient un peu en fuite soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps avec leur bracelet.

Il avait même pu offrir son cadeau à Tony. Il en avait été ravi et promettait de ne pas en faire des répliques. Le secret devait rester chez Peter.

Et Peter se disait qu'il pouvait vraiment dormir tranquillement ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux mais ne trouva pas le sommeil pour autant. Il se retourna encore et encore pendant près d'une demie heure sans arriver à vraiment dormir. Il soupira avant de se décider de partir dans la cuisine, autant boire quelque chose.

Tout était calme dans la villa, c'en était perturbant. Il ne venait pas réellement dans cette maison là quand il partait travailler avec Tony, il était juste venu pour installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour cette soirée. Alors même s'y retrouver, ce n'était pas facile. Mais le silence en plus rendait toutes ces pièces immenses encore plus pesantes.

Il finit par trouver la cuisine au bout de dix minutes et marqua une pause en voyant que quelqu'un y était déjà.

« -Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? »

Thor souriait en coin, il avait une bière à la main et semblait encore en pleine forme.

L'adolescent acquiesça et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Il s'assit en face du dieu qui avait réussi à se perdre dans ses pensées en moins d'une seconde.

Peter sirotait son eau sans oser dire quelque chose. Après tout, il s'était introduit dans une partie de son intimité et il avait peur de faire une gaffe en abordant n'importe quel sujet.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais vu ces sms. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« -Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper de numéro, vous savez ? »

Le blond acquiesça vaguement mais quelque chose d'autre semblait le préoccuper.

« -Vous voulez me parler de Jane ? »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en parler en voyant la tête de Thor une seconde plus tard. Il avait l'air d'être profondément affecté par cette rupture. _Si ça se trouve, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles_.

« -Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous étions trop différents. »

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur Thor. Si ça ne marche pas avec elle, ça marchera avec une autre. »

Peter essayait d'être rassurant tout en évitant de l'enfoncer encore plus mais il avait l'impression de creuser le trou dans lequel le blond s'enlisait petit à petit.

Thor sourit en coin.

« -Ou un autre. »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

« -Vous… vous êtes bi ? »

« -Bi ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« -Oui, c'est quand une personne aime autant un genre qu'un autre. »

Thor pouffa de rire.

« -Vous avez une drôle de façon de définir l'amour. »

« -Oh, ça ne définit pas l'amour. Disons que la plupart des gens sont hétéro, ils n'aiment qu'une personne du genre opposé. Comme m'sieur Barton et sa femme par exemple. Puis, il y a les personnes homosexuelles qui n'aiment que les gens du même genre qu'eux, comme m'sieur Rhodes, et puis, il y a les personnes bi, qui aiment les deux comme… (il secoua la tête et sourit). Et il y a pleins d'autres nuances aussi. Vous comprenez ? »

Le dieu avait écouté attentivement les explications du jeune homme et fronça un peu les sourcils en l'entendant couper sa phrase en plein milieu. Il passa outre et haussa les épaules.

« -Je crois que c'est encore pire. Vous vous compliquez la vie. A Asgard, la personne que l'on aime n'a que peu d'importance en terme de… genre. C'est l'amour qui prime. »

Peter sourit, il aimait penser qu'un tel pays existait et il le trouvait au seul endroit où il n'avait pas pensé.

« -Vous… vous êtes déjà sorti avec un homme ? »

Thor but une gorgée de sa bière en réfléchissant à ce que le plus jeune avait derrière la tête. Il avait l'impression de déceler quelque chose d'important.

« -Oui. Avec plusieurs pour être franc. J'ai passé ma jeunesse à sortir avec beaucoup de gens et ils aimaient avoir un peu de mon attention parce que j'étais prince. A vrai dire, j'ai arrêté tout cela une fois que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi qui les intéressais mais mon titre. »

« -Oh… ça a dû être dur... »

« -Pas tellement au fond. Je crois que je m'en doutais un peu. Et puis, j'ai trouvé d'autres choses à faire que courir après des amourettes sans lendemain. »

« -Vous aviez fait une croix sur l'amour ? »

« -Sur l'amour, non. Juste sur certaines personnes. J'ai continué à voir des gens mais ça ne dépassait pas le stade amical. »

« -Vous avez fait quoi pour vous changer les idées ? »

Thor prit une grande inspiration en se remémorant toutes ces années.

« -Je me suis perfectionné dans l'art du combat, j'avais des séances intenses pour tenter de m'approcher de la puissance de mon père. Et le soir, je retrouvais Loki. Il me faisait la lecture de ses bouquins. Il était passionné et je retenais toutes les informations qu'il me partageait. J'avais l'impression que je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui en faisant cela. »

Peter sentait que c'était un sujet un peu triste pour Thor. Il avait baissé les yeux et avait comme une boule dans la gorge.

« -Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« -Pour rien… J'avais juste envie de vous connaître un peu plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment vous parler ce soir. »

« -Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment des questions sur moi que tu as posé, plutôt sur… les relations à Asgard. »

Peter rougit instantanément, il ne savait même plus où se mettre. Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau pour tenter d'échapper à cette information, d'échapper au regard de Thor. Seulement, une fois que son verre fut vide, il fallut bien faire quelque chose.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il but une gorgée de sa bière en regardant en coin le jeune homme en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, loin de là mais il avait comme l'impression que Peter avait besoin de parler, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même.

Le plus jeune regarda ses mains un instant, il détestait vraiment le silence, encore plus dans cette villa. Au moins avec Tony, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait agir encore et encore. Réfléchir sur son problème, construire, créer tout en écoutant de l'AC/DC à fond dans toute la maison.

« -Il.. Il se fait tard, je commence à être vraiment fatigué. Bonne nuit, m'sieur Thor. »

Il tenta un sourire mais n'y crut pas plus que cela. Thor eut un éclair dans le regard, comme s'il avait été déçu de la fuite de Peter mais sans même le dire.

Il lui sourit tout de même.

« -Si tu as besoin de parler,… maintenant tu as mon numéro. »

Peter acquiesça et partit dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le put. Pourtant, c'était con, il aurait pu le lui dire à lui. _Vous savez m'sieur Thor, je suis bi. Et les gens __jugent facilement alors si vous pouviez juste… ne pas le dire aux autres. _

C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais le dire à voix haute à quelqu'un d'autre que Ned ou May se révélait bien plus dur que prévu.

Il se coucha dans son lit, se tourna, se retourna. Le sommeil ne venait pas plus qu'avant qu'il ne prenne son verre d'eau, ça avait eu l'exploit de le faire penser encore plus qu'avant.

Thor vit dans le paradis dans lequel il voulait vivre lui aussi. Personne ne jugeait personne et tout le monde pouvait aimer la personne qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ce n'était jamais comme ça dans la réalité ? Sur Terre ? Tout ça le rongeait au fond.

Il avait eu l'impression de tourner ça dans sa tête pendant des heures avant qu'il ne reçoive un message sur son téléphone. Il avait décidé de ne pas le regarder mais il reçut un nouveau message. Il attrapa son portable et le déverrouilla. Il sourit en voyant que le premier message était une photo de Thor, louchant, un pompon sur le nez. Il lut le sms qui suivait : 'Je viens de passer 10 minutes à essayer de le faire tenir sur mon nez, alors j'espère que ça a au moins réussi à te redonner le sourire'.

Peter souriait tranquillement.

'Vous vous baladez toujours avec des pompons sur vous ?'

Il suivit le sms d'une photo qu'il prit de lui, à moitié caché dans son oreiller mais on le voyait sourire au moins.

'Je n'ai aucune explication logique à te donner là-dessus. Je me suis découvert une passion pour les pompons. Tu en veux un ?'

Le brun n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'il reçut un deuxième message de Thor.

'J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas la même vision des relations qu'à Asgard… Alors si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment tu as su dans quelle 'catégorie' tu étais ?'

Peter relut presque une dizaine de fois le sms en se posant toute sorte de questions. Est-ce que Thor avait deviné ? Deviné qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ?

Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait décemment se dire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres alors que, pour Thor, tout était normal. C'était les autres qui n'étaient pas comme eux. Peter se sentit un peu soulager par cette information.

'Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Tout le monde est hétéro autour de moi et un jour je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à faire comme si je l'étais aussi. Pas entièrement en tout cas.'

Il y eut un long silence de la part de Thor. Peter crut même un instant qu'il s'était endormi quand il sentit son portable vibrer.

'Je me doute que c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on ne fait pas comme tout le monde. Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux dans tes relations.'

Peter sourit en coin.

'En fait, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne.'

'Tu dois bien avoir eu quelqu'un que tu aimais bien.'

Qu'il aimait bien, c'était à dire vite. Il avait fait capoter le seul rendez-vous qu'il avait avec la fille qu'il aimait bien. Après ça, il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il lorgnait autant sur les filles que sur les garçons. Et comment avouer que la photo que Thor avait envoyé par erreur y jouait un rôle, même infime ?

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était complètement malsain après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter savait qu'il ne se retrouvait pas toujours dans les représentations hétéro qu'il voyait un peu partout mais la photo avait fini de le faire plonger dans la certitude. Le soir où il avait reçu la photo, il avait hésité à aller la revoir. Il se disait que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était un collègue de monsieur Stark, qu'il était vraiment plus âgé que lui, que c'était un dieu.

Il avait fini par la chercher, personne ne pourrait le savoir. Il avait regardé la musculature de Thor comme quelque chose d'interdit. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de regarder un homme d'une autre façon que comme 'juste un pote'. La première fois qu'il se disait qu'il pourrait se voir avec un garçon autant qu'avec une fille.

Il avait fait une nuit blanche cette nuit-là, réfléchissant et essayant d'accepter ce qu'il était vraiment, la photo de Thor bloquée sur son téléphone comme si l'enlever de son écran voulait dire qu'il reniait une partie de lui-même.

Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi compliqué ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas simplement être normal comme à Asgard ?

'Tout serait bien plus facile à Asgard'

Les larmes lui étaient montées. Il ne devrait pas pleurer maintenant pourtant. _Je suis en vie, j'ai une famille qui m'aime et je fais ce que j'aime. J'ai pas le droit de pleurer_.

Il entendit gratter à sa porte. Il se releva, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé et autorisa la personne à entrer. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de voir la chevelure blonde de Thor passer la porte.

Peter ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. Il regarda le dieu s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit double qu'il occupait.

Il lui tendit un pompon rouge.

« -Vous en avez vraiment toute une collection ? »

Le brun avait dit ça avec un demi sourire tout en le prenant. Thor sourit en coin.

« -On peut dire ça. »

Peter rapprocha ses jambes de son torse tout en passant ses bras autour d'elles. Il regardait le pompon en jouant distraitement avec lui.

« -Ce serait peut-être plus facile à Asgard, mais tu ne serais pas qui tu es aujourd'hui. »

L'adolescent ne releva pas le regard vers Thor, il sentait les larmes encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui.

« -Je ne dis pas que tu te définis par rapport à ça mais… j'ai mis près de six cents ans avant de comprendre qui j'étais. Ce que je voulais, ce que j'aimais. Alors quand je parle avec toi, je me rend compte que tu es si jeune et pourtant si conscient de ce que tu es vraiment. »

Thor soupira.

« -Et quand je sens que toute cette histoire te rend triste, je me dis que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux, Peter. »

Le brun était touché, au fond, peut-être qu'il n'y avait que Thor qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Sentir ce que les autres ne sentaient pas.

Il n'avait toujours pas relevé le regard quand il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il se laissa faire parce qu'il savait qu'actuellement c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul au fond. Qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de sa famille.

« -Ça ira mieux avec le temps. Après plus de mille ans à observer les humains, je peux te dire qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus intelligents, pour la majorité du moins. »

Peter sourit. Il ne savait pas si tout cela était si rassurant que ça mais au moins il savait qu'il allait vivre sa vie comme s'il était seul sur terre.

Et puis la dernière phrase de Thor le fit rire autant qu'elle réchauffa son cœur.

« -Et si quelqu'un ose un jour ne pas t'accepter comme tu es, qui sait ? La foudre peut tomber n'importe où et n'importe quand. »


	5. Clint-Laura : Les Signes d'Amour

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, **

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle histoire et celle-ci est assez longue ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pu la réduire, il fallait que j'extériorise toutes les idées que j'avais en tête pour ce couple et elles étaient nombreuses ! Je pensais au départ ne faire qu'une des deux parties mais... au final, je me suis dit que ça couperait totalement le cours de mes pensées. **

**Je suis vraiment fière de cette histoire, même si je massacre totalement le passé prévu par Marvel mais en même temps on ne sait pas grand chose de Laura ou de Clint dans le MCU sooooooo on dit que ça va ? Je pense même que je vais la poster également en dehors de ce recueil d'OS mais je me tâte encore un peu, bref ! **

**Deponia : Merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'avais déjà entendu parler du complexe de Dieu mais je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé ce que c'était, alors je me suis couchée moins bête ce soir-là xD J'ai déjà quelques petites idées, même si le prochain OS devrait être la proposition de nagron (puisque j'essaye de faire dans l'ordre du mieux que je peux) mais sache que je pense tenir quelque chose pour cette histoire x)**

**Miss green rabbit : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ait plu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire une suite mais pourquoi pas ! Et le mot clé va se révéler être intéressant à réaliser ! Je planche déjà dessus !**

**JulieMcKirk : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que le concept te plaise, surtout n'hésite pas à proposer un concept également !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé dans l'OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Participante : TecZenith.**

**Couple : Clint / Laura**

**Thème : ''Longtemps'' de Amir**

**Bonus : /**

**.**

**ATTENTION : Si vous avez l'occasion d'écouter _Lost on you_ de Lewis Capaldi en même temps, n'hésitez pas ! Je trouve que cette chanson accompagne presque parfaitement l'OS ! C'est cette musique, avec _When we were kids_ de Walking on cars (mais je trouve que pour l'entièreté de l'OS, elle accompagne moins bien), qui était dans mes oreilles en boucle pendant l'écriture. **

.

_**Les Signes d'Amour.**_

Il soupira en voyant la ferme.

Là, juste là, sa femme et ses enfants étaient occupés de l'attendre. Il retint ses larmes.

Cinq ans. Cinq _putain_ d'années. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tenir sa famille dans ses bras. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les entendre rire, raconter leur journée ou même voir traîner leurs chaussures dans l'entrée.

Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Laura. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus jamais été capable d'aimer une nouvelle fois. Il avait tout perdu ce jour-là.

Il s'avança lentement. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus il perdait patience. Il avait besoin de les voir, de sentir qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille pour de bon.

Son cœur se serrait au fil de ses pas de plus en plus rapides. Des frissons avaient pris part de tout son corps. Il courait. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour retrouver enfin un semblant de bonheur.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« -LAURA ! »

Il avait crié avec toutes ses tripes, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait encore. Il avait été cassé, jamais combattre quelqu'un ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Mais ils étaient vivants et il se devait de le rester pour les revoir encore une fois.

Il y était presque. Les traits de la ferme se dessinaient de plus en plus nettement. Cette vieille bâtisse était sur le point de s'écrouler mais il savait, _il savait_, que Laura serait déjà occupée d'essayer de tout maintenir en place.

Il savait qu'elle aurait déjà entrepris de tout reconstruire, avec l'aide des enfants.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait pu entendre la voix de sa femme pour la première fois depuis cinq ans ? Il avait l'impression que Bruce avait claqué des doigts depuis des mois.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit la chevelure brune de Laura sortir. Elle le vit et ne mit qu'une seconde avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

Elle courait, elle courait vers lui parce qu'il n'allait pas assez vite à ses yeux. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait depuis la veille quand elle avait entendu sa voix une demie seconde avant une explosion. Elle pleurait à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore une fois en l'atteignant enfin. En le touchant enfin après ces heures d'angoisse.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et la serrait comme jamais il ne l'avait serré auparavant. Il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher, il ne voulait plus jamais prendre le risque de la perdre. De les perdre.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Ils pleuraient de joie de se revoir enfin.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Clint ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là.

Il avait marché pendant des heures dans la ville, complètement perdu. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'imprévus qui étaient arrivés ces derniers jours. Il pouvait faire face à la mort de son frère, à la fermeture du cirque, à la perte de ce qu'il avait toujours connu et de ce qu'il avait toujours aimé. Mais comment faire face à présent ?

Il était seul et complètement fauché. Il avait bien encore quelques dollars pour essayer de se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit mais pour tous les autres problèmes ? Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir en réalisant pour la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il n'avait aucun avenir.

Il dut se retenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas complètement tomber de désespoir. Il mit quelques minutes avant de vraiment reprendre ses esprits.

Il était jeune, il devait forcément avoir une sorte… d'avenir non ?

Il prit une bouffée d'air pour essayer de revenir sur Terre.

Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen, _non ?_

Il secoua la tête en reprenant son souffle. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose une seconde.

Il entra dans le premier café qu'il vit dans la rue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le café en question ressemble plus à un salon de thé qu'autre chose. Peu importait. Il voulait se changer les idées, pas forcément se faire éjecter de l'établissement complètement bourré.

Il s'assit à une table de deux près de la vitrine, déposant son sac à côté de lui. L'air du salon était frais et les couleurs si reposantes. Cela sentait un mélange de chocolat chaud et de vanille.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, l'espace d'une seconde il se sentit un peu plus apaisé, comme protégé par le cocon qu'offrait ce petit café.

Il mit un moment avant de sentir une présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune fille lui tendre le menu avec le plus beau sourire qu'il ait vu. Il prit la carte et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Elle s'éloigna sous le regard de Clint, encore un peu charmé.

Même la carte était apaisante. Il se demandait comment c'était possible. Les couleurs étaient pastels et l'écriture manuscrite sur la papier était douce et ronde. Il se demanda si c'était cette jeune fille qui l'avait écrite.

Il lut attentivement la carte, plus pour tromper le temps que pour vraiment commander.

Il sursauta d'ailleurs en sentant une petite tape sur son épaule. Le cœur battant la chamade, il vit la fille de tout à l'heure lui demander ce qu'il voulait commander. Il replongea son regard sur le papier qu'il tenait. Il prit une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche mais finit par se raviser.

Le regard quelque peu fuyant, il lui indiqua le chocolat chaud.

Il releva la tête au moment où elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche et reprit la carte. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne lui avait pas délivré de sourire cette fois-ci, juste un regard de pitié.

Son cœur se serra. Même cet endroit apaisant et presque magique lui fit l'effet d'un cloaque étouffant. Il prit une bouffée d'air mais rien n'y fit.

Il ferma les yeux mais sa bulle de tranquillité avait éclaté à l'instant même où le sourire de cette jeune fille s'était envolé. Même un chocolat chaud ne pourrait pas effacer ce regard.

Il attrapa un billet de 10 dollars dans le fond de son sac et le jeta sur la table au moment où il partait de ce café en courant.

.

« -PAPA ! »

Laura eut juste le temps de se séparer de son mari avant qu'il ne tombe sous le poids de ses trois enfants se jetant sur lui. Il se foutait bien d'être par terre ou pas, il les prenait enfin dans ses bras. Il avait cru les perdre et voilà qu'il sentait une nouvelle fois leur étreinte.

Cooper pleurait silencieusement contre l'épaule de son père, Lila le serrait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité et Nathaniel pleurait, niché entre ses aînés. Ils avaient cru perdre leur père. Ils avaient tout entendu la veille.

Et le carnet qu'ils avaient trouvé n'avait pas aidé à les rassurer. Tous les quatre avaient lu la manière dont ils avaient disparu, la manière dont ça avait détruit Clint et la manière dont il avait brusquement arrêté d'écrire dans ce carnet, quatre ans plus tôt.

Ils étaient morts et ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte.

Le brun souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il riait. Il pleurait. Il se sentait revivre pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Laura avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de sa famille, passant tranquillement sa main dans les cheveux de Clint. De son autre main, elle leva son pouce, son index et son petit doigt*. Le brun la regarda et lui fit le même signe.

Il ne voulait plus les lâcher. Il ne voulait plus les perdre.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'aurait jamais pu les revoir si Natasha ne s'était pas sacrifiée. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser à mourir ce jour-là ?

Il avait cru avoir fait trop de choses, trop d'erreurs, trop de… de tout. Il ne pensait plus mériter ce genre de chose. Il ne pensait plus mériter cette famille. C'était égoïste. Il n'aurait pas eu à vivre avec ça par après.

Il prit une bouffée d'air. Il était vivant. Il était de nouveau père. Il retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Merci, Nat'._

.

Les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement. Il venait de finir sa journée. Ce n'était pas très bien payé mais le patron avait été le seul à accepter quelqu'un comme lui. Même si tout ce qui avait été retenu de son CV avait été sa force.

Il était groom dans un hôtel pas loin. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire : prendre les valises des clients et les transporter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il allait à l'accueil, on lui donnait une carte : numéro des valises et numéro des chambres. Personne ne le voyait et personne ne lui parlait. C'était mieux comme ça de toute manière.

Pour le moment, il logeait dans les sous-sol de l'hôtel mais il épargnait depuis qu'il avait ce boulot pour pouvoir s'acheter un appartement, ou juste un local. En un an, il avait réunit assez pour pouvoir prétendre regarder les petites annonces.

Il acheta un journal et marcha encore un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir sur un des bancs publics alors il errait un peu dans les rues de cette immense ville. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les villes, elles étaient trop oppressantes. Quand on prenait l'habitude d'une vie nomade avec un cirque, il était moins évident de revenir à une vie bien sédentaire. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Il paraîtrait qu'il fallait survivre.

Il leva le regard un instant sur les grattes-ciel. Il voulait un appartement au dernier étage. Il aimait l'idée d'être en hauteur. Il verrait la ville de haut. Il écraserait plus qu'il ne serait écrasé. Il serait proche du ciel, proche de la liberté.

Quand il revint sur Terre, il se retrouva dans cette petite rue qu'il avait trouvé un an plus tôt. Il s'arrêta de lui-même devant la vitrine du petit café. Alors il existait toujours ?

Les couleurs étaient toujours aussi reposantes et il huma l'odeur des pâtisseries qu'ils avaient dû commencer à vendre. Il n'avait jamais cherché à retourner dans cet endroit mais parfois il y pensait sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était le seul endroit où il s'était senti plus ou moins bien.

Son cœur battait la chamade quand il entra dans le bâtiment. L'odeur de chocolat chaud et de vanille était toujours là, accueillant tous les nouveaux clients. Il tourna la tête, la pièce était bondée. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que le café soit aussi rempli.

Tant pis, il avait décidé que, cette fois-ci, il aurait son chocolat chaud. Il prit une bouffée d'air, résolu. Il repéra une table vide près de la vitrine et se dirigea vers elle. Il attrapa une des deux chaises en même temps qu'une jeune femme attrapait l'autre. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir !

Elle s'assit tranquillement sous le regard un peu perdu de Clint. Ce café ne devait pas vouloir de lui.

Il allait partir quand il sentit une main attraper son poignet.

Il se retourna. C'était la jeune fille qui l'avait retenu. Elle désigna la chaise tout en lui expliquant quelque chose, Clint ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, il était absorbé par les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme.

Il finit par s'asseoir sous le regard satisfait de son interlocutrice. Elle souriait, le genre de sourire qu'on arborait inconsciemment quand on était heureux. Elle avait un bouquin à ses côtés, il lut à l'envers _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. Elle s'intéressait à la littérature française ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'intéresser à ce genre de chose.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la carte qui atterrissait directement devant ses yeux. Il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder la serveuse qui levait les yeux au ciel. Clint baissa directement la tête en comprenant que c'était la même que l'année d'avant. Il se souvenait surtout qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire, et encore plus qu'elle avait fini par le dévisager comme si elle avait un imbécile devant elle.

Il eut envie de se lever et de partir. Partir le plus vite possible pour éviter qu'elle ne lui lance une nouvelle fois ce regard de pitié.

Il se mordit les joues et tapotait son journal posé sur la table à côté de lui. Son cœur s'emballait et pas dans le bon sens. La pièce bondée commençait doucement à l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu la dernière fois.

Il sursauta en sentant un pied entrer en contact avec son tibia. Il releva la tête et vit la jeune femme en face de lui les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Alors c'était ça ? Il allait inspirer la pitié pour le reste de sa vie. Toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait auront donc le même regard, tout cela serait à l'infini ?

Elle lui dit quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas. Il la regardait, il essayait de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Alors, elle le pointa du doigt, fit un rond avec ses doigts et finit par lever l'index tout en touchant le milieu de son majeur de son pouce**.

Clint voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose mais il ne comprenait toujours pas et il eut la tête qui tournait de se dire que ce serait certainement son lot quotidien pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sembla chercher quelque chose, fouilla les poches de son manteau et soupira de frustration de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle finit par attraper son livre et l'ouvrit. Elle passait des pages, semblait lire à une vitesse phénoménale avant de s'arrêter sur une page. Elle posa le livre devant elle, dans le sens de lecture de Clint et pointa un premier mot sur sa page, puis un deuxième.

Il lut 'you' et 'fine'. Il la regarda et ne put retenir un faible sourire en coin de s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Il acquiesça.

Elle sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et lui sourit en retour. Enfin… avant que la serveuse ne revienne. Clint assista à une sorte de duel de regard entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il vit la serveuse le dévisager un instant et il comprit qu'elle attendait sa commande. Il pointa la ligne du chocolat chaud et il vit distinctement qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

La jeune femme en face de lui commanda et attendit de voir partir la serveuse avant de la pointer du doigt et de désigner le titre de son livre. Clint pouffa de rire.

Il finit par fouiller ses poches et trouva un stylo. Il chercha une page qui n'était pas complètement noire d'encre sur son journal et, une fois qu'il en trouva une, il nota 'Merci'. Il montra le mot et elle sourit.

Elle lui demanda son stylo et il le lui donna.

'Tu ne connais pas la langue des signes ?'

Il secoua négativement la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'oser écrire.

'Tu es sourd depuis combien de temps ?'

Il calcula un instant, lui prit le stylo et indiqua : 'un an et demi'.

Elle sembla aussi surprise qu'effrayée.

'Comment tu communiques ?'

'Travail = cartes, social = ?'

Elle jeta un regard vers le bar en comprenant qu'il ne communiquait pas du tout avec le reste du monde. Clint se disait que si elle connaissait la langue des signes, c'était qu'elle côtoyait des sourds assez souvent. Elle devait donc savoir que les appareils auditifs étaient extrêmement chers. Très peu de gens avait les moyens pour s'en procurer.

Il la vit sursauter et se retourner vers la vitrine. Un jeune homme la regardait, il avait certainement frappé sur la vitre pour la faire réagir. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander de venir et elle soupira.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches, déposa de l'argent sur la table mais hésita encore un instant. Elle prit le stylo et nota quelque chose rapidement sur le papier. Elle leva la paume en souriant avant de partir.

Clint la regarda quitter le café et rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'attendait. Il sourit et sembla lui poser une bonne dizaine de questions pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Il reposa les yeux sur la table et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre. Il se leva en l'attrapant, sortit du café mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Il revint s'asseoir et finit par lire le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé : 'J'ai un test la semaine prochaine alors ne tarde pas trop' suivi d'une adresse.

.

Il avait bien fallu rentrer un jour. Clint avait souri en voyant l'état du salon : des matelas, des coussins et des couvertures partout. Laura avait dû trouver ça plus évident de dormir tous ensemble durant cette nuit d'angoisse.

Le brun se dit que ce serait certainement leur chambre durant quelques semaines encore.

Ils avaient parlé longuement, assis sur les matelas, chacun avec son assiette de raviolis sur les genoux. Clint avait écoutés ses enfants raconter leur soirée de la veille. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, essayé de faire également.

Ils évacuaient beaucoup de choses en lui parlant, en _pouvant_ lui parler.

Et puis, ils lui demandèrent comment s'était passé la bataille. Il avait eu le cœur serré en racontant en résumé ce qu'il s'était passé. L'explosion de la base de Tony, Thanos, l'arrivée de tous les membres qui avaient perdu la vie cinq ans plus tôt,… La mort de Tony.

Il avait baissé les yeux, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

« -Natasha… Natasha ne reviendra pas. »

Il essaya de sourire mais personne n'était dupe. Les enfants n'avaient pas pu se retenir de pleurer. Elle était leur tante, elle l'avait toujours été et ils se disaient qu'ils ne pourraient même pas lui dire au revoir.

Laura passa une main sur la nuque de son mari. Elle pleurait silencieusement mais elle savait que c'était Clint qui souffrait le plus. Natasha avait été sa meilleure amie. Il y avait des choses qu'ils partageaient qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle comprenait très bien la relation qu'ils avaient.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Natasha parce qu'elle savait que la rousse ne lui cacherait jamais rien qui avait un rapport direct avec la santé mentale de son homme. Si c'était trop grave et que Laura pouvait y faire quelque chose, elle le lui disait.

Elle avait confiance en la rousse autant qu'elle savait que Natasha n'avait eu qu'eux comme famille. Aujourd'hui, ils perdaient une de leurs membres.

Les enfants avaient fini par s'endormir, fatigués de tant d'émotions. Clint s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur. Il était proche de minuit, l'air était frais mais supportable. Il avait besoin d'air frais pour réussir un minimum à retrouver ses esprits. C'était dur. Il venait à peine de les vivre qu'il les revivait.

Il avait cru mourir, il aurait voulu mourir et aujourd'hui il perpétuait la mémoire des morts.

Laura vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui passa un bout de son plaid XXL autour de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux un instant. C'était bon de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas vécu ces cinq ans loin de lui, à croire qu'il était mort mais c'était comme si elle avait ressenti cette absence d'un coup.

Elle lui attrapa la main et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se tourna vers elle et elle passa un doigt sur son bras.

« -Si un jour on m'avait que mon mari se ferait tatouer un bras dès que j'aurais eu le dos tourné, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Clint rit.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour essayer de se changer les idées. C'était stupide, peut-être mais sur le moment tout allait mieux. Elle n'avait pourtant pas encore repéré leurs quatre noms tatoués en une ligne à l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

Il regarda au loin. Ce calme lui avait manqué, ce sentiment de vide et de paix. C'était pour ça au départ qu'il avait choisi cet endroit. Pas un bruit, loin de tout. Il avait toujours besoin de s'isoler. D'être seul.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cette solitude lui pèserait autant. Tout était parti en vrille après le claquement de doigts de Thanos. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, après avoir essayé de noyer tout cela avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans la ferme, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours détesté être seul sans Laura. Il avait appris à détester être seul sans les enfants.

Il avait perdu sa famille. C'était injuste.

Lorsque Natasha était arrivée, un soir où il n'était qu'une larve imbibée d'alcool dans son salon, elle avait parlé sans même réfléchir. Elle avait été un moulin à paroles plus qu'elle ne l'avait été dans le reste de sa vie. Elle avait expliqué le plan de Thanos sans même s'en rendre compte : faire disparaître la moitié des humains, de façon égale, riche ou pauvre, vieux ou jeune, malade ou sain.

Il avait hurlé comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. C'était _injuste _! Il avait perdu _toute_ sa famille et elle lui apprenait qu'il y avait certainement des criminels encore en vie ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère qu'à cet instant. Toute sa rage n'avait qu'une envie : exploser.

Elle avait essayé de le calmer mais c'était trop tard. Si Thanos avait cru être juste en ne choisissant pas les victimes de cette purge, lui serait juste en rééquilibrant cette erreur. Il avait passé presque cinq ans à traquer et à tuer tous ceux qui avaient commis le moindre crime.

Il baissa la tête.

Laura était toujours appuyée sur son épaule.

« -Laura... »

Elle ne se tourna pas, elle serra juste la main de Clint et, de l'autre, elle leva l'index et le pouce en forme de L, abaissant sa main avec un petit mouvement saccadé au milieu de son geste***.

Il ferma les yeux.

Elle avait raison. Autant profité encore quelques instants de ces retrouvailles. Autant ne pas tout gâcher maintenant.

.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé son travail aussi ennuyeux et long que ce jour-là. Il avait le livre et le journal bien calé sous son oreiller. Dès qu'il finirait son service, il se changerait et foncerait à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas son prénom !

Il sautillait tellement que la réceptionniste commençait à en avoir la nausée. Elle lui avait déjà tapé sur l'épaule plusieurs fois pour qu'il arrête de gigoter comme ça mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle soupira presque de soulagement en voyant la tête rousse de James, celui qui prenait le service après Clint. Lui ne se priva pas pour lâcher ce soupir.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Dix minutes après la fin de son service, il était changé et courait déjà dans les rues, l'adresse au creux de la main et le livre bien calé au fond de son sac.

Il lui avait fallu trente minutes pour réussir à se repérer, ne pas se faire écraser et trouver enfin la maison en question.

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. D'abord parce qu'il avait arrêté son entrainement sportif depuis qu'il travaillait dans cet hôtel et ensuite parce que c'était la première fille qu'il rencontrait qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui.

Il sonna et attendit, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas elle qui apparut. Il fut décontenancé un instant et mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé la veille.

Comme son interlocuteur semblait s'impatienter, Clint attrapa le livre et le montra. Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna. Il lança un dernier regard à Clint avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Une minute à peine venait de s'écouler quand il vit la jeune femme arriver, pimpante et souriante. Comment faisait-elle pour être de bonne humeur deux jours de suite comme ça ?

Il lui tendit son livre et elle le prit en le remerciant de la tête. Elle attrapa le bras de Clint et l'entraîna dans la maison, puis dans ce qui semblait être son salon. Elle lui désigna le fauteuil derrière lui pour qu'il s'assoit et elle s'éclipsa dans la pièce d'à côté.

Quand elle revint, elle avait deux calepins et deux stylos. Elle en tendit un de chaque à Clint et commença à écrire sur le sien. Elle le lui tendit et laissa le temps à Clint de lire son petit texte le temps qu'elle aille chercher une chaise pour qu'elle puisse être en face de lui.

'Mon père est sourd de naissance, il m'a appris la langue des signes alors je vais te l'apprendre également. Il faut que tu puisses communiquer.'

Il leva la tête vers elle et secoua la tête négativement en lui rendant son cahier. Il s'en sortait pour le moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils et déposa son stylo et le calepin sur la table basse. Elle ferma son poing et laissa son petit doigt levé puis elle porta sa main à son front.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ça ne semblait pas être une déclaration d'amour.

Il soupira.

Il écrivit et lui tendit le papier.

'Merci mais ça va. Je voudrais simplement connaître ton prénom.'

Elle sourit en coin.

Elle leva la main droite et patiemment fit cinq gestes consécutifs : le pouce et l'index levés (L) ; le poing fermé avec le pouce relevé et collé à la main (A) ; l'index et le majeur collés et relevé avec le pouce sur les deux autres doigts (U) ; le même geste mais avec l'index croisé devant le majeur (R) ; le poing fermé avec le pouce relevé et collé à la main (A).

Clint cligna des paupières une ou deux fois. Elle ne le lâchera donc vraiment pas avec ça ?

Il écrivit : 'À quoi ça va me servir ?'

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et attrapa son stylo.

'À communiquer. Tu pourras trouver du travail avec des gens sourds aussi et qui te respecteront.'

Il fronça les sourcils.

'J'ai un travail et les gens sont corrects avec moi.'

Elle soupira.

'Je ne peux pas te promettre que les gens ne te regarderont plus avec un air de pitié mais tu pourras au moins les insulter sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce que tu dis.'

Clint sourit en coin et elle écrivit autre chose.

'Tu ne veux pas parler avec des gens qui comprennent ce que tu vis ?'

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. C'était surtout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, il avait réussi à s'acclimater à celui dans lequel il vivait pour le moment avec beaucoup de difficulté. Accepter, c'était recommencer.

Tout à coups, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir d'où ils étaient venus. Elle mit un moment avant de revenir, accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et le même sourire éclatant et heureux qu'elle.

Elle nota : 'C'est mon père, il s'appelle Robert. Tu vas comprendre avec lui.'

Pendant qu'il lisait, Robert avait pris la place de sa fille. Il avait attrapé le stylo et le calepin également.

L'écriture de l'homme était un peu plus dure à déchiffrer mais il y arriva tout de même : 'Poses moi toutes les questions que tu veux.'

Clint regarda l'homme en face de lui avec un mélange de gratitude et de surprise. Il jeta un regard à sa jeune inconnue. Au moment où elle passait dans la pièce d'à côté, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Autant essayer, non ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et nota sa première question : 'C'est quoi la langue des signes ?'

.

Ils étaient rentrées dans la maison en riant, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils s'étaient fait surprendre par une averse soudaine.

Ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils venaient à peine d'acheter la ferme. Ils profitaient juste de l'air frais et du calme ambiant. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils profitaient juste d'être ensemble.

Sauf que ce soir, la pluie s'était invitée à leur rendez-vous. Ils avaient essayé de se protéger avec leur plaid mais il avait laissé passer autant d'eau que s'il n'avait jamais été là. Et ils riaient comme s'ils étaient revenus à leurs vingt ans.

Ils étaient restés près de la porte pour éviter de réveiller les enfants. Laura se tordait les cheveux comme elle pouvait pour les essorer pendant que Clint retirait son gilet. Elle le regardait comme si elle tombait amoureuse de lui une nouvelle fois. Le brun souriait et elle vint l'embrasser.

Il finit par aller chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Après cinq ans, elles sentaient un peu le renfermé mais ils n'avaient que ça. Il attrapa également de vieux t-shirt et leur jogging qui étaient restés là, bien sagement attendant leurs propriétaires.

Ils s'étaient changés aussi vite que possible pour éviter de mourir de froid et Laura l'entraîna vers les matelas. Ils n'avaient pas regardé l'heure depuis un moment mais il devait facilement être trois heure du matin. Peu importait, ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir.

Elle s'était blottie contre lui mais il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comme s'il réalisait à ce moment précis, entouré de tous ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il ne méritait pas ce bonheur.

« -Il faut que… Laura… Je... »

Il chuchotait. Il perdait ses moyens. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants entendent ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait pas vivre une minute de plus en se disant que Laura n'avait pas le choix de le quitter ou de rester.

Il ne voulait plus jamais les perdre mais il détestait encore plus l'idée qu'ils vivent avec un assassin sans même le savoir.

Elle le regarda et s'assit en face de lui en comprenant que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Il s'assit également et soupira.

Il signa.

'J'ai fait des choses horribles.'

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Mais il trouvait les signes. Il préférait toujours signer quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Quand il devait _vraiment_ parler avec Laura.

Elle le savait.

'Explique-moi'

Il n'osa pas croiser son regard quand il lui répondit.

'J'ai tué des gens. Beaucoup de gens.'

Elle ne parut pas surprise.

'C'est déjà arrivé dans certaines missions pour le SHIELD. Quelle différence ?'

'Je l'ai fait consciemment. Je savais et je voulais les tuer. Je...'

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer de se donner du courage.

'Vous étiez morts. Des innocents étaient morts. J'ai trouvé ça si injuste et… J'ai juste tué des gens qui le méritaient. Je trouvais qu'ils le méritaient alors je les ai tués.'

Laura ne signa pas. Elle avait les mains sur les genoux et elle ne bougeait pas.

Clint sentit son cœur se briser. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de complètement fondre en larmes. Il ne méritait pas cette famille. Il s'était bercé d'illusion une soirée en se disant que tout irait mieux à présent. Mais il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de penser qu'il avait encore un avenir à leurs côtés en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sentit la main de Laura lui relever la tête. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ferma son poing, à l'exception de son petit doigt qu'elle avait relevé, et porta sa main à son front.

'Idiot.'

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et continua.

'Tu as sauvé bien plus de vie hier que tu en as prises. Tu penses que ça ne compte pas ?'

Les larmes coulaient seules sur ses joues.

'Je voudrais que ça compte.'

'Et c'est le cas ! Les gens que tu as tué à cause de SHIELD avaient aussi fait des choses horribles.'

'Mais...'

Il s'arrêta dans son second geste en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

'Tu es un idiot ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, de me sentir en sécurité avec toi ! Et pourtant le SHIELD t'a demandé de faire des choses parfois horribles. Tu es qui tu es. Le SHIELD t'a forgé plus que tu ne le voudrais, c'est pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça !'

Elle leva les bras, presque en signe d'exaspération.

'Je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais réagis si j'avais été à ta place. J'en serais peut-être morte de chagrin ! Et si ça avait un des enfants qui était resté ? Imagine si Nathaniel était resté seul ?!'

Elle pleurait silencieusement.

'Tu penses que j'arrêterai de t'aimer parce que tu as perdu les pédales en nous voyant disparaître ? Mais merde, Clint. D'autres gens sur cette planète ont dû commencer à faire pareil que toi, et puis tu penses que ceux que tu as arrêté se seraient gênés pour reprendre leurs affaires ? Tu as...'

Elle pleurait et elle finit par lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

'J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre hier. J'ai cru que tu étais mort et j'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer.'

Le cœur de Clint se serra.

'Je t'aime, idiot. Et ces cinq dernières années n'ont jamais existé pour moi. Elles ne devraient plus exister pour toi non plus.'

Il la prit dans ses bras. Parce que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Parce que c'était ce sont il avait le plus besoin. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant.

Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Quand il les avait perdus, il avait tellement voulu pouvoir inverser le cours du temps, changer sa place contre la leur.

Aujourd'hui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il était là, il avait sa famille, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour espérer réussir à vivre à nouveau.

.

Il entra dans le café et rejoignit directement la petite table près de la vitre. Il était venu de plus en plus souvent dans ce café. Toujours accompagné.

La serveuse s'approcha de lui. Elle était nouvelle et remplaçait la première qu'il avait rencontré ici deux ans auparavant.

Celle-ci, une blonde au sourire éclatant, articula lentement et distinctement pour que Clint puisse lire sur ses lèvres : 'Le smoothie du jour est vraiment excellent.'

Il sourit en coin et hocha la tête avant de faire le signe pour 'H'. Elle sourit en coin en hochant la tête, c'était leur signe pour dire qu'il prenait sa commande habituelle.

Elle venait à peine d'atteindre le bar que son inconnue vint s'asseoir en face de lui, signant 'désolée pour le retard'.

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Cela faisait un an qu'ils se voyaient à peu près trois fois par semaines, deux fois chez elle pour qu'il apprenne la langue des signes américaine et une fois ici, juste pour parler.

Il avait appris son prénom au bout d'une semaine. Laura. Le jour où il avait réussi à lire son prénom pour la première fois, il avait souri tout le reste de la journée sans même comprendre vraiment pourquoi.

La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui se chargeait des cours mais de temps en temps Robert prenait le relais. Il était un peu plus brusque que sa fille et n'hésitait à l'engueuler avec des signes qu'il ne comprenait même pas encore, lorsqu'il mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Il aimait beaucoup Robert au fond.

Il avait appris que le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert la première fois n'était autre que le cousin de Laura. Il passait la plupart du temps chez elle parce que c'était le seul endroit où il n'entendait pas sa mère hurler toute la journée.

Robert avait levé les yeux au ciel quand son neveu avait expliqué ça à Clint et il signa dans son dos qu'elle hurlait parce qu'il rentrait bourré avec ses amis tard le soir. Le brun se retint de rire en voyant ça.

'Il ne t'a pas trop maltraité aujourd'hui ?'

Clint secoua la tête à la question de Laura. C'était officiellement sa première journée comme surveillant dans l'école pour sourds du père de Laura. Il lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de le faire monter en grade plus tard mais qu'il devait d'abord faire ses preuves comme ça.

Le brun était ravi. Les enfants étaient incroyables et aimaient voir une nouvelle tête dans leur école. Ils lui avaient posé tellement de questions que Clint n'avait jamais autant souffert de ses bras, et pourtant il s'était déjà entraîné des heures et des heures à l'arc.

Il lui racontait un peu sa journée, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait décidé de lui déclarer sa flamme aujourd'hui.

Il avait mis des semaines et des semaines avant de se l'avouer. Laura était plus qu'une simple jeune femme qui lui avait permis d'avoir une vie meilleure. Elle était surtout la femme la plus intelligente, gentille et belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il l'aimait.

Il voulait le lui dire, le lui avouer du plus profond de son être. Oh, il avait surtout peur en réalité. Si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, il serait dur de se revoir par la suite. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore l'aider pour apprendre encore toutes les subtilités de la langue des signes mais il voulait être au moins fixé.

Il avait ruminé toute la semaine, pesant le pour ou le contre mais la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. S'il n'osait jamais le lui avouer, il passerait peut-être à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour. Et ça valait totalement les risques qu'il devrait prendre.

Il finissait de raconter sa journée quand il remarqua qu'elle semblait assez nerveuse. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas en prenant une gorgée de ce smoothie maison qu'on lui avait apporté entre temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tapotant nerveusement sa tasse de chocolat chaud et essaya de prendre une grande inspiration pour se trouver du courage.

'Comment tu es devenu sourd ?'

Le cœur de Clint s'emballa. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment semblé intéressée par cette information et, s'il avait pu l'oublier, il l'aurait fait.

Il essaya de cacher le fait que cette question le surprenait autant qu'elle le stressait.

'Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?'

Elle baissa la tête un instant et évita son regard en lui répondant.

'J'ai entendu certaines choses sur toi. Je veux avoir ta version.'

_Des choses ?_ Il comprenait de moins en moins.

'Qui ?'

Elle fit un geste pour essayer de balayer la question.

'J'ai des choses à te dire mais j'ai besoin de savoir ça avant.'

S'il avait pu se noyer dans son smoothie, il aurait plongé au moment même où elle avait posé cette question. Mais il lui devait une réponse à présent. Il pensa un instant à lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait juste après lui avoir menti droit dans les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

Il lui expliqua comment son frère et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans un cirque, orphelins. Il passa en quelques signes son enfance et ses entraînements pour arriver au moment qui l'intéressait.

Il lui raconta en détail le jour où il avait pris en flagrant délits ses deux mentors en train d'établir un plan pour le braquage de la banque de la ville dans laquelle le cirque se rendait le lendemain. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès et avait été repéré directement. Il n'était plus un enfant mais il avait fini par considérer ses mentors comme des pères de substitution. Savoir que les deux personnes qu'on admirait le plus étaient des braqueurs en puissance l'avait complètement perturbé.

Il s'était arrêté dans son récit un instant. Il hésitait encore à tout lui raconter. Mais à ce stade, pourquoi lui cacher de petits détails ?

Après les avoir surpris, il avait couru en sens inverse vers le directeur du cirque. Il lui avait tout raconté mais, au lieu d'avoir la réaction qu'il attendait, ce fut tout l'inverse. Le directeur n'avait pas hésité à le menacer de son pistolet.

Clint avait eu la peur de sa vie ce jour-là, il avait cru sa dernière heure venue. Le directeur l'avait ramené sous la tente de ses complices en leur demandant comment ils avaient fait pour se faire avoir si facilement par Clint.

Tout avait été assez flou ce soir là mais il se souvenait qu'ils avaient débattu un instant de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui avant de décider de d'abord lui faire regretter son intrusion dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Ils l'avaient passé à tabac pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures pour Clint. Avant qu'il ne voit un ses bourreaux s'écrouler devant lui. Quand il avait relevé le regard, il avait aperçu Barney, son frère, avec un des katanas de Sanaë. Il avait lancé l'arc de Clint aux pieds de celui-ci alors qu'il s'en prenait aux deux autres.

Clint avait mis un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits après les coups qu'il avait reçu et quand il reprit réellement conscience, le directeur s'était saisi de son arme et n'avait pas hésité un instant avant d'abattre Barney de sang froid. Clint ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère et sa douleur s'était estompée en moins d'une seconde. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Il s'était emparé de son arc et des flèches et, d'un geste, avait planté une flèche dans l'œil du directeur qui se retournait vers lui. Il réserva sa deuxième flèche à son mentor que Barney avait réussi à frapper assez fort pour l'étourdir.

'C'est après ça que je me suis rendu compte que je n'entendais plus. Ils m'avaient frappé assez fort pour provoquer des saignements et la déchirure de mes tympans.'

Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre quand il posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Il n'osait même plus la regarder en face tellement il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'était plus très sûr de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait en fin de compte.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant ce qui semblait être des heures pour Clint. Il se trouvait con à présent de lui avoir avoué tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme si, après tout, il avait complètement confessé des meurtres n'est-ce pas ?

'Et la police ?'

Clint se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

'Je suis allé les voir juste après avoir fait ça. J'ai tout écrit en leur disant que je n'entendais plus rien. Ils sont allés voir et m'ont expliqué qu'il n'y aurait aucune charge contre moi. Tout le pays était à la recherche de ces braqueurs de banque et, avec la mort de mon frère, ils ont considéré ça comme de la légitime défense.'

Elle resta silencieuse encore un instant avant de signer :

'Alors ça l'est.'

Clint ferma les yeux un instant.

'Non. C'est juste parce qu'ils allaient avoir la gloire d'avoir retrouvé des braqueurs recherchés à l'international et que ça ferait tâche d'avoir un meurtrier sur les bras. C'était plus glorieux de présenter ça comme de la légitime défense.'

Laura secoua la tête.

'Ils ont dit ça parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ta vie soit gâchée à cause de ces criminels. Tu es innocent.'

Clint baissa les épaules en signe d'abandon. Elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir là dessus. Il avait tué les personnes qu'il avait presque considéré comme ses pères et indirectement il avait tué son frère.

Il releva le regard quand il la vit taper du plat de la main sur la table.

'Tu as perdu ton frère et, si tu ne les avais pas tués, tu serais mort toi aussi !'

'Mais.'

Elle le coupa directement.

'Je t'aime, idiot !'

Il rougit instantanément alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

'Mon père a voulu savoir à quel poste il pourrait te mettre à l'école et il a fait des recherches sur toi. Il est tombé sur une coupure de journal qui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voulais juste savoir si tu aurais l'honnêteté de me l'avouer.'

Elle retrouva un peu de sa joie habituelle.

'Tu es promu au titre de prof de sport, d'ailleurs.'

Il rit. Et il pleura de joie en même temps.

Il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle lui avait raconté ça. Mais elle ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Elle semblait si soulagée qu'il lui ait tout raconté.

'Je t'aime aussi, Laura.'

Elle soupira, de soulagement et rit.

Il avait l'impression de voir un nouveau type de sourire sur le visage de Laura : un sourire amoureux. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le lui enlever.

Ce jour-là, juste après leur premier baiser à la porte de chez Laura, il se promit de ne jamais la perdre, de la rendre heureuse comme elle le rendait heureux, de l'aimer comme jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se promit de l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

.

La veille, ils avaient été à l'enterrement de Tony. Il avait retrouvé un peu tout le monde et il avait été heureux de les revoir. Dans toute cette tristesse, cela lui faisait du bien de revoir ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés.

Il avait parlé avec Wanda, assez longuement. Sans même qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, ils avaient tissé des liens presque indéfectibles.

En rentrant à la ferme ce soir-là, il s'était dit qu'elle avait réussi à créer les mêmes liens qu'il avait eu avec Natasha, sans pour autant que ce soit exactement les mêmes.

Et il avait eu le cœur arraché en se rendant compte, réellement, qu'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie.

Il avait parlé à Laura. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où se recueillir, un endroit où il pourrait avoir la sensation que Natasha était proche malgré tout. Laura lui avait suggéré l'orée du bois, l'endroit que la rousse aimait tant. Clint avait acquiescé doucement.

Il avait passé la journée à trouver l'endroit idéal pour installer la croix qu'il avait fabriqué avec les moyens du bord. Il avait trouvé une photo, avait cueilli quelques fleurs qu'elle aimait tant et avait ajouté deux ou trois cookies, juste parce qu'il savait que c'était son péché mignon.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand il avait fini de tout installer. Les enfants et Laura l'avaient rejoins. Cooper déposa un playmobil, le premier jouet que Natasha lui avait offert, Lila accrocha des bracelets sur un des bras de la croix et Nathaniel disposa des dessins au pied de celle-ci. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis aux côtés de leur parent.

La rousse n'aura pas eu un bel et grand enterrement mais elle était au moins dans le cœur de sa famille et aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait l'oublier un jour. Clint encore moins.

Après une dizaine de minutes , Laura se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari pour lui donner du courage et fit rentrer les enfants.

Le brun regarda la photo de Natasha. Il l'adorait. Elle souriait, ses cheveux roux encore courts et une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vu sur son visage. C'était l'une des premières fois où elle avait osé être naturelle auprès de lui, auprès de Laura également.

Il baissa la tête, se retenant de pleurer.

_Ta dette est payée._

Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle finirait par la rembourser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle en parle, il n'y avait pas de dette pour lui. Mais à présent comment nier le fait qu'elle l'avait payé ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il aurait reconnu celle de Laura entre mille, et ce n'était pas la sienne. Il leva le regard au moment où Wanda s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

Elle lui sourit en coin, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui prit la main qu'il serra doucement. Il avait été là quand elle avait perdu son frère, elle voulait être là pour le soutenir.

Il sentit du mouvement derrière lui et ne sut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps en se retournant. Pepper et Morgan étaient là, accompagnées de Happy et Rhodes. Plus loin, Stephen Strange et Wong s'avançaient vers eux, aux côtés de Scott, Carol, T'challa et Okoye. Thor et le reste des gardiens de la galaxy marchaient d'un même pas vers eux. Bruce, les joues humides, s'avançait, son bras en écharpe. Bucky et Sam se relayaient pour pousser la chaise roulante de Steve dans les hautes herbes des alentours. Peter Parker rejoignit assez vite la famille Stark, comme s'il était arrivé un peu en retard.

Clint pleurait de voir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, qu'ils comprenaient que Natasha avait également eu un rôle important dans le retour de l'humanité.

Wanda serra un peu plus sa main et, étonnement, il sentit Rocket s'asseoir et poser sa tête sur son autre bras. Le brun sourit en coin. Il ne connaissait pas bien Rocket et sa troupe en général mais il l'avait vu discuter souvent avec Natasha.

Après un recueillement silencieux, Wanda déposa une fleur devant la croix improvisée de Natasha et elle fut suivie par chacun de ceux qui était venu. Un à un, ils déposèrent une fleur ou un objet qui leur rappelait Natasha.

Il faisait nuit quand ils se réunirent tous dans la ferme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et tout n'était pas encore complètement réparé mais ça suffisait aux personnes présentes.

Wanda avait expliqué à Clint que Laura leur avait tous envoyé un message pour les prévenir de ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle précisait qu'elle ne les obligeait pas à venir mais qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient au courant.

Le brun avait pris sa femme dans ses bras dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la maison. Et il ne put que l'aimer encore plus qu'il n'était possible quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé son après-midi à faire des sandwichs pour tout le monde.

Il discuta avec un peu tout le monde. Thor l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'on pourrait la ramener, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. Steve, Sam et Bucky lui confièrent des lettres qu'ils avaient tous les trois écrites. Natasha leur avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois et ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose pour la remercier.

Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis et Groot ne réussirent pas à dire grand chose, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment connu mais ils avaient compris ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Rocket leur avait expliqué en long et en large comment ils avaient eu les pierres et il avait semblé réellement affecté par la perte de Natasha. C'était surtout pour lui qu'ils étaient venus. Et Rocket justement lui remit les bracelets armés de la rousse en avouant qu'il les avait piqués pour en faire quelque chose plus tard. Il joignit les bracelets d'un carnet de notes de Natasha. Il ne pensait pas que c'était grand chose puisque ça concernait les pierres mais il pensait que ça pourrait l'intéresser d'avoir encore son écriture. Clint avait souri et lui dit qu'il pouvait les garder s'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais vu un raton laveur aussi reconnaissant de sa vie.

Okoye avait fait un petit discours pour elle, pour vanter son acte et la remercier. T'Challa, Strange et Wong s'étaient joins à elle.

Carol et Scott discutaient ensemble quand ils avaient trouvé Clint alors ils joignirent leurs condoléances. Ils parlèrent du courage et de la force que leur inspirait Natasha. Que son geste ne serait pas plus oublié que celui de Stark.

Bruce semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Clint savait qu'il avait perdu un meilleur ami en plus de Natasha qui avait été l'une des seules à réussir à calmer Hulk. Il avait exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme s'il se sentait réellement seul au monde. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui lui donnait encore la certitude qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être dangereux. La nuit, parfois, il avait peur que le Hulk revienne, qu'il reprenne sa place, en ayant marre de ce compromis entre la force et le scientifique. Il savait se rendormir parce qu'il pensait à Natasha. Comment faire à présent ?

La famille Stark, encore endeuillée de la veille, avait réservé un coin de leur cœur à Natasha. Ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle méritait tout autant la reconnaissance qu'on donnait à Tony. Il savait que Pepper avait tout fait pour qu'on reconnaisse Natasha à sa juste valeur, autant que l'ingénieur. Mais la presse n'avait fait que la citer dans un coin en minimisant son sacrifice. Clint la remercia pour avoir essayé et elle fut touchée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Quand il voulut trouver Wanda, Laura lui fit un geste vers l'extérieur en lui signant qu'elle était avec Peter. Il prit trois bières et sortit. Il s'assit à côté de Peter et leur distribua les boissons. L'adolescent avait refusé poliment d'abord mais s'était laissé convaincre par l'archer.

Il savait à quel point s'était dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on admirait à cet âge là. C'était trop tôt pour perdre quelqu'un.

Clint remercia Peter d'être venu. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme connaissait Natasha. L'étudiant sourit en coin même si ce sourire transmettait plus de tristesse que de joie. Il expliqua que deux ou trois jours après la bataille contre Thanos il avait vu un tag représentant Natasha. Il avait interrogé Happy sur la rousse et il s'était rendu compte que c'était injuste qu'il ne lui rende pas hommage également. Alors quand il avait reçu un message de Happy pour lui dire qu'il venait ici, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Peter voulait remercier Natasha pour ce qu'elle avait fait parce que si elle n'était pas morte personne ne serait revenu. Tony avait sauvé l'humanité de Thanos mais Natasha avait rendu cela possible.

Cette bataille n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Tous les trois, assis par terre et regardant le ciel étoilé, repensaient à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu ce jour-là. Wanda avait perdu son âme sœur, Peter avait perdu son mentor, Clint avait perdu sa meilleure amie.

Ils ne pouvaient plus changer le cours du temps à présent, ils devraient vivre avec cette perte. Mais ce soir, ils avaient le cœur un peu plus léger en se disant qu'ils ne seraient jamais oubliés.

Beaucoup repartirent après cette soirée mais deux ou trois avaient décidé de rester dormir à la ferme. Wanda, Peter, Morgan et Rocket avaient élu domicile dans le salon. Les trois Barton avaient remis tous leurs matelas dans la pièce et avaient décidé de faire une nuit blanche pour parler de Natasha et de Tony. Peter avait dû promettre mille fois de prendre soin de Morgan à Pepper, Wanda avait tout de même prévu de rester pour parler de Natasha avec les enfants et Rocket n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir rester en entendant Wanda.

Quand Clint avait rejoins Laura dans leur lit ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une troupe aussi hétéroclite dans son salon un jour.

« -Merci. »

Il avait chuchoté ces mots pendant que Laura se blottissait contre lui. Elle sourit en coin.

« -Elle aurait été émue de voir que tout le monde est venu. »

Clint sécha les dernières larmes qui avaient encore élu domicile au coin de ses yeux.

Laura avait le cœur aussi serré que lui mais elle avait essayé de ne pas le montrer aujourd'hui. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes maintenant qu'elle était seule avec Clint.

« -Tu veux me parler d'elle ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête. Il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné une femme qui le comprenait sans même qu'il ne parle, qui essayait de lui parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas, qui prenait le temps de l'écouter, qui criait parfois mais seulement quand c'était justifié.

« -Tu veux me parler d'elle ? »

Laura essaya de sourire mais elle ne put réellement faire semblant que la mort de la rousse n'était pas aussi importante pour elle. Au fond, elle avait perdu également sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait peut-être pas combattu à ses côtés mais elles avaient vécu tout autant de choses ensembles.

Elles s'étaient confiées certaines choses, elles s'étaient fait confiance. Avec elle, Laura avait eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans et d'avoir une amie qu'elle ne quitterait jamais.

La vie l'avait ramené à la dure réalité. Aujourd'hui, encore plus que les autres jours.

Alors ils parleraient d'elle parce qu'elle avait été un membre de la famille. Parce qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'oublier en un claquement de doigts.

.

Encore en plein doute, Clint entra dans l'appartement qu'il louait avec Laura. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble deux ans après s'être avoué qu'ils s'aimaient. Cela faisait cinq mois et tout se passait à merveille.

Le père de Laura l'avait promu au titre de professeur de sport après avoir fait ses recherches sur lui. Il avait vu qu'il était archer et qu'il avait donc de bonnes notions de sport. Le brun avait accepté instantanément. Son arc et ses flèches avaient toujours été dans un coin de sa chambre et il brûlait d'envie de pouvoir les reprendre et les utiliser à nouveau.

Robert était d'autant plus heureux de l'engager qu'il n'y avait encore eu aucun prof de sport capable de comprendre les enfants. Il avait dû demander à des entendants de donner cours mais ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de tact qu'un sourd pourrait en avoir.

Clint se faisait comprendre par les élèves et les comprenait en retour. Il savait quoi dire pour les motiver et pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient ressentir durant le sport.

L'archer adorait son métier, il était valorisé, il pouvait utiliser son arc et les enfants étaient adorables avec lui.

Sauf qu'en se posant dans son café habituel cet après-midi-là, il s'était fait aborder par un homme en costard et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'avait mis dans un état de perplexité plus qu'important.

Il comptait en parler à Laura dès qu'il rentrerait mais, à la place de trouver le sourire éblouissant de la brune, il la vit assise dans le fauteuil, l'air complètement dépitée.

Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était absolument pas habituel et cela l'alarma peut-être plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui releva le menton en lui souriant en coin. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Elle le regarda un instant dans le vide et il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir tout le stress qu'elle avait à lui parler. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu bannir de sa relation : la peur de parler à l'autre.

Il insista. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui parler de quoique ce soit.

Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration et signa, bien plus vite que d'habitude, tellement vite que Clint dut lui prendre les poignets pour qu'elle essaye de se calmer et de reprendre plus lentement. Elle semblait encore plus dépitée qu'avant.

'J'aurais voulu reprendre mes études de droit.'

Clint fronça les sourcils.

'Et tu le feras, on en a déjà parlé. Ton père veut bien financer tes études et je gagne assez pour payer l'appartement et subvenir à nos besoins. On va s'en sortir tous les deux.'

Il la vit retenir un sanglot.

'On s'en sortira à deux. Mais pas à trois.'

Le brun ne comprit pas tout sur le coup… Et puis tout s'illumina. Son cœur tambourina comme jamais il n'avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur de mal comprendre.

'Tu… Tu es enceinte.'

Elle acquiesça.

Il voulut laisser éclater sa joie, le crier sur tous les toits. Il allait être père et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu imaginer au monde. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir la possibilité de fonder sa propre famille et voilà qu'il allait être père !

Mais il ravala sa joie quand il vit dans quel état d'angoisse était Laura.

'Ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu reprendras tes études quand même ! Je serais là pour m'en occuper quand tu étudieras, je me lèverais toutes les nuits pour que tu ne t'épuises pas et que tu puisses avoir tes heures de sommeil, je-'

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Clint.

'Tu ne comprends pas. Mon père accepte de me payer mes études mais il n'aura pas assez pour nous aider avec le bébé. Tu gagnes assez pour deux mais ce sera trop juste pour trois. Je sais que tu es capable de faire toutes ces choses pour moi mais un bébé ne se nourrit pas que de l'amour des parents.'

Clint se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les bras ballants. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne ses rêves parce qu'il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais penser à avorter, elle choisissait entre ses études et son enfant et son choix était vite fait.

Pourtant le brun refusait cette constatation.

Il se mordit la joue et releva la tête.

'On m'a contacté pour un travail.'

Laura fronça les sourcils, prête à s'interposer pour qu'il évite de se surmener avec deux boulots mais Clint posa ses mains sur les genoux de la brune. Il continua doucement.

'C'est une organisation qui aurait besoin de mes compétences. Ils payent bien mais les horaires ne sont pas toujours les mêmes.'

Il avait hésité à réfléchir vraiment à la proposition de cet agent. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur cette organisation, il savait juste qu'elle s'appelait le SHIELD et qu'elle visait à protéger la Terre de certaines menaces.

Clint se demandait quel genre de menaces pouvait avoir un impact sur l'entièreté de la Terre en même temps. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser ses questions.

'Ce serait des missions à remplir. Ils m'ont garanti que ces missions n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça mais que certaines pouvaient durer plusieurs jours.'

Il sentait que Laura se tendait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

'Le salaire est assez conséquent pour que je puisse prendre en charge tous nos besoins. Même celui d'un deuxième ou d'un troisième enfant ! Et...'

Il hésita à parler de cette partie là mais maintenant il devait tout dire.

'Ils me proposent de payer des appareils auditifs.'

Laura serra les poings avant de lui signer sa réponse.

'C'est risqué, Clint. Aucune organisation ne fait ça, c'est beaucoup trop louche pour que ce soit vrai.'

'Et si c'était vrai justement ? Laura ! Je… Je veux saisir la possibilité de subvenir à tes besoins, à ceux du bébé, je veux que tu réalises ton rêve et… Et je veux pouvoir _entendre_ mon enfant.'

Il savait que Laura ne serait pas convaincue aussi vite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger, mais elle ne voulait pas le priver de l'occasion d'avoir des appareils auditifs non plus.

Clint balaya tout ça avec ses mains et sourit à Laura.

'D'accord, compromis. Je vais finir l'année scolaire de toute façon, j'ai la possibilité de d'abord voir comment cela se passe dans l'organisation avant de vraiment m'engager. Je demanderais à faire ça en juillet. Si à la fin du mois, _on_ considère que ce n'est pas clair, j'arrête tout et je continue à être prof de sport. On trouvera une solution pour le bébé et tes études.'

Laura hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Ils jugeraient ensemble de ce qu'il serait le mieux pour eux, ce qui serait le moins risqué.

Ils arriveraient à faire face, à concilier tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

.

Ils descendirent dès qu'ils comprirent que le soleil s'était levé. Ils avaient attendu un peu, juste pour dire de ne pas être trop matinaux mais ils n'avaient pas résisté longtemps.

Clint s'occupait de la cuisson des petits pains au chocolat et des croissants, de presser les oranges et faire le café pendant que Laura disposait tout sur la table. Ils étaient passés à côté de leurs enfants et de leurs invités encore endormis dans le salon. Ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de les réveiller trop vite.

Ils appréciaient encore ce moment de calme dans la maison. Ils buvaient tranquillement leur café pendant que la maison dormait encore. C'était une sensation si agréable qu'ils n'auraient échangé cela pour rien au monde.

Après avoir parlé de Natasha pendant quelques heures, ils avaient commencé à parler d'eux. De leur début. Ils s'étaient rencontrés jeunes quand ils y pensaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais douté de leurs sentiments. Clint se souvenait de ses débuts comme prof de sport pour les enfants, il n'avait que vingt ans pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Laura se souvenait qu'elle avait laissé tombé l'idée de ses études au début pour aider son père à l'école. Elle s'occupait des admissions des enfants et de rassurer les parents.

Ils avaient vite ressorti leur premier album photo. Au milieu, il y avait les photos de Laura enceinte. Il avait 23 ans, elle 22 et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais vraiment regretté de l'avoir gardé.

Clint avait fini par accepter le boulot de cette organisation. Coulson avait souri, un sourire paternel que Clint ne pensait ne jamais voir. Laura s'était inscrite pour ses études de droit, en précisant son état. Il n'avait pas fallu trop argumenter, son ventre commençait doucement à s'arrondir. La secrétaire avait sourit et lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient comme disposition pour s'occuper d'elle, pour garder le bébé pendant qu'elle était en cours, etc.

Juste avant la rentrée de Laura, Clint avait reçu la grande nouvelle : il allait recevoir ses appareils auditifs le lendemain. Il voulait absolument que Laura soit là, il voulait que la première voix qu'il entendrait après presque cinq ans d'un silence absolu soit celle de Laura.

Il avait tout prévu, il s'était arrangé avec l'agent Coulson. Alors, ce jour-là, dès que le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, il s'était préparé en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour que Laura fasse de même. Elle avait ri en le voyant excité comme une puce.

Ils avaient pris le métro pour les plus longues minutes de la vie de Clint. Laura avait commencé en plus à fatiguer, le manque de sommeil et la grossesse n'avaient pas aidé. Alors il l'avait pris sur son dos dès la sortie du métro. Elle avait refusé au départ mais le brun savait contrer chacune de ses protestations. Alors il avait couru, elle sur son dos, leur bébé entre eux. Il avait senti ce ventre rebondi tout le trajet et il trouvait que c'était la meilleure sensation au monde.

Ils avaient fini par atteindre les bâtiments du SHIELD. Il avait mené Laura dans tout le bâtiment avant de trouver l'étage réservé à la médecine. Coulson, qui était le seul à parler la langue des signes, lui avait expliqué en long et en large comment mettre les appareils et comment les activer. Alors dès qu'il eut remis les si précieux appareils à Clint, il avait quitté la pièce.

Le brun avait eu le cœur tambourinant presque aussi fort que le jour où il lui avait dit 'je t'aime' pour la première fois. Il avait fait asseoir Laura, lui avait demandé de ne rien dire avant qu'il ne lui fasse un signe, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle parle avant que les appareils soient réellement activés. Elle avait acquiescé en souriant.

Il avait mis les appareils, face au miroir, les avait activés et avait pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait vu Laura impatiente de pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, qu'il puisse entendre sa voix depuis tant de temps !

Clint s'était retourné, avait attrapé une boite dans sa poche, lui avait souri et s'était agenouillé. Elle avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche, sans voix.

Il avait articulé comme il le pouvait :

« -Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Laura souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Oui ! »

Et Clint avait trouvé que la voix de sa fiancée était la plus douce et la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle souriait en y pensant. Elle portait toujours la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte.

C'étaient des jours merveilleux, qui avaient laissé place à certains bien moins heureux.

Laura avait tourné les pages de l'album photos, il y eut un temps où elle ne pouvait pas voir ces photos-là. Clint n'avait pourtant pas arrêté de la mitrailler de photos ces mois-là. Il aimait surtout une photo en particulier : elle, entourée de feuilles éparpillées sur la table, réfléchissant à un problème de droit, écrivant ses réponses et ses théories sur son carnet bien calé sur son ventre. C'était le neuvième mois de sa grossesse, l'université lui faisait parvenir ses devoirs et ses cours, elle ne quittait plus les joggings trop grands de Clint et refusait de mettre autre chose que ses t-shirts.

Elle avait tourné la page et c'était une photo d'eux trois. Lui, elle et Bailey. La petite fille était née avec un gros problème cardiaque et des reins défaillants. Les médecins leur avaient expliqué que ce type de problème ne pouvait pas être opéré. Qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la semaine.

Ils avaient été dévastés mais ils avaient refusé de le montrer devant leur fille. Ils avaient décidé de lui montrer que la vie était belle malgré tout, que les choses étaient magiques et magnifiques. Ils lui avaient fait rencontrer son grand-père qui essaya d'être aussi fort que sa fille.

Bailey avait de grands yeux bruns et les cheveux aussi foncés que ceux de sa mère. Elle dormait souvent mais s'émerveillait dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle s'était endormie pour le dernière fois trois jours après s'être éveillée au monde.

Ils avaient perdu leur monde ce jour-là.

Laura caressa doucement la joue photographiée de Bailey. Elle avait mis des années avant de pouvoir regarder la photo. Elle avait cru qu'elle était responsable de sa malformation. Qu'à force de se surmener pour ses études, elle avait loupé des étapes pour le bon développement de sa fille. Les médecins lui avaient pourtant répété maintes fois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu changer quoique ce soit, que c'était comme ça et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication que les cellules.

Clint l'avait compris et il passait ses soirées, quand il revenait du boulot ou d'une mission, à le lui dire. Il faisait en plus des recherches pour essayer de lui prouver qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ça, qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Laura lui avait hurlé dessus une bonne centaine de fois. Hurler qu'il ne comprenait rien, qu'il ne l'avait pas porté en lui, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui. Elle hurlait pour essayer d'extérioriser sa peine comme elle le pouvait.

Et un soir il n'y était plus arrivé. Il avait hurlé aussi. Hurler qu'elle n'était pas coupable, qu'il avait mal, lui aussi, que lui aussi il avait perdu sa fille. Il lui avait hurlé qu'il avait peur, chaque soir, de rentrer, peur de la retrouver morte. Il avait hurlé qu'il avait peur de la perdre juste après avoir perdu sa fille, qu'il voulait l'aider, qu'il voulait lui redonner le sourire comme il avait pu le faire auparavant mais qu'il était terrifié de faire quelque chose de mal.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient regardé longtemps, ils avaient longtemps parlé, longtemps pleuré mais ils avaient réussi à apaiser quelques unes de leur peine. Et ils avaient décidé de faire en sorte que Bailey soit fière de ses parents, qu'elle puisse les retrouver un jour, pas maintenant, mais un jour et qu'elle puisse leur dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils aient tenu ensemble, pour elle.

Nathaniel fut le premier à se réveiller avec l'odeur des pains au chocolat. Il avait couru partout malgré la tentative de ses parents pour le calmer. Rien n'y avait fait et le résultat fut vite arrivé : tout le monde s'était réveillé.

Peter prit soin de donner à Morgan un petit déjeuner comme il le fallait, Wanda souriait devant son café en voyant l'agitation autour d'elle, Cooper et Lila se servaient comme à leur habitude en pleine conversation avec Rocket qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris de petit déjeuner Terrien. Et à ses dires, c'était 'carrément meilleur que ce que Quill le disait'.

Pepper vint manger avec eux pour midi, il faisait assez chaud pour faire un barbecue et ils avaient refait des stocks de nourriture pour une armée. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Laura et Wanda, Lila et Rocket s'occupaient d'allumer le barbecue pendant que Cooper montrait les petites créations qu'il bricolait dans la grange à Peter. Clint s'occupait de Morgan et Nathaniel en les laissant colorier ses tatouages, autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de couleurs sur sa peau de sa vie mais l'œuvre d'art semblait plaire aux deux plus jeunes alors c'était tout gagné.

L'archer regardait en même temps toutes les personnes présentes dans son jardin et il souriait tranquillement.

Ils avaient mis du temps avant d'accepter la mort de Bailey. Ils avaient longtemps fonctionné à deux, essayé de recoller les morceaux un par un, trouvé un équilibre dans tout cela. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment pensé à essayer de nouveau.

Ils s'étaient mariés, Laura avait fini ses études et Clint était devenu un des meilleurs éléments du SHIELD. Il avait négocié la protection de Laura, qu'elle ne figure pas dans son dossier pour éviter qu'on puisse se douter qu'elle existe. Il préférait cela.

Ils avaient mis près de dix ans avant de trouver cette ferme au milieu de rien. Ils avaient passé quelques mois à retaper toute la maison, enfin surtout Laura qui venait de quitter la boite dans laquelle elle travaillait.

Un soir, en revenant d'une mission qui avait duré une semaine, il avait trouvé Laura et Robert dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela plus étrange qu'habituellement. Robert venait encore souvent voir sa fille pour lui tenir compagnie.

Laura lui avait pris la main et l'entraîna vers l'étage. Il s'était laissé tirer et lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce qu'elle ouvrit, il avait failli tomber à genoux. Les larmes aux yeux, il décelait un couffin au milieu de la pièce, des jouets dans un coin et des vêtements pour bébé soigneusement pliés sur une armoire.

Il ne se retint pas de signer. Il en perdait les mots. Elle acquiesça doucement, ils allaient avoir une famille une nouvelle fois. Et quelques mois plus tard les gazouillis de Cooper emplissaient la pièce.

Clint avait eu une famille. Et en regardant dans son jardin, il se dit que cette famille n'avait jamais cessé de s'élargir.

Il sourit à Laura quand elle croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit en retour et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. La vie ne les avait pas épargnés mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient la finir ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aimaient et ils n'avaient besoin que de ça pour voir l'avenir plus sereinement.

.

* C'est, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, le signe américain pour dire "Je t'aime".

** Toujours d'après ce qu'internet m'a dit, ce sont les signes pour "are you ok ?"

*** Internet est toujours ma source et me dit que c'est le signe de "Later", donc plus tard.


End file.
